


I Will Never Leave You

by FireStorm1991



Series: Crossroads [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Recovery, F/M, Family, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 24,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27515143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireStorm1991/pseuds/FireStorm1991
Summary: Six years have past since Vegeta and Bulma have last seen each other, but now they have a chance to make a life for themselves. Sequel to Crossroads.Original FFN Run: November 12, 2011 - May 2, 2012
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Series: Crossroads [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007748
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	1. Six Years

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters.

_Six Years Later…_

"Mama?" a little boy called in the middle of the night.

"Yeah, Trunks?" Bulma replied tiredly to her son.

"I had a bad dream."

Bulma moved the covers a bit to invite the boy into the bed. When he took the invitation, she tucked him in next to her. "It's okay, Trunks. You're okay."

"I love you, mommy."

Bulma kissed his forehead. "I love you too."

* * *

It had been six years…six years since they last saw each other. Bulma finished college with an art degree and a minor in engineering. She was currently in graduate school for art as it would take a shorter time to do and she wanted to be out of school as soon as possible to be there for Trunks. Nappa helped her get a studio and she had already sold many paintings and started paying back her loans.

Vegeta had kept his promise and eventually found a way into her bank account. Every month he'd add money for Tarble's medical expenses and Trunks’ needs. She didn't know it then, but eventually would find out that he gave them a majority of his pay and kept for himself enough to live on as he hated where the money came from to begin with. Whatever he was doing, he was making a lot and Bulma was grateful, not just for the money, but in knowing that he was alive and well.

She hadn't given up on him. Chi Chi never understood why, but she didn't have the full story. She always whined that if Goku had left her alone with Gohan, she would have never forgiven him; but then again, it was a difficult birth whereas Bulma's was definitely easier. Also, when she had woken up, she found a single red rose on the table next to her and knew that Vegeta had been there and was telling her that he saw their son.

It had been six years working for the tyrant and Vegeta hated it. He had been trained to kill for money for the sole reason that Frieza had watched Vegeta in high school. He had done martial arts classes and was on the football team for a year. Somehow this freak was drawn to him, maybe because of his step-father, but what got Vegeta even more creeped out was that Frieza hadn't just gone to the sporting events for the love of the game.

Vegeta hated it more when Frieza flirted with him. It grossed him out and was also a reminder of how he was trapped here working for the mob boss when he had a family waiting for him. He was getting to see them less and less, but that was because Frieza's men were ordered to keep a closer eye on him. After the night Trunks was born, Frieza thought Vegeta had been trying to bring him down with another family. It was ridiculous, but it gave Vegeta so many ideas he wasn't proud of. He just wanted to go home.

"Ah, Vegeta, my boy," Frieza greeted, "you did excellent work last night with the little leech. I have advanced your salary for this week."

Vegeta nodded before getting ready to leave but was stopped by an elbow to the neck. He looked up and saw Zarbon, Frieza's second, standing over him.

"Our leader just did you a favor, boy," he spat venomously. "It would be wise to show him some respect."

Vegeta glared at the man but stood up and, without complaint, bowed to Frieza. He tried his best not to sound sarcastic. "Thank you, Lord Frieza."

Frieza smirked. "You may go now." Vegeta turned to leave. "Oh, and Vegeta…" Vegeta turned his head back slightly signaling for Frieza to go on. "You are forgiven for that night. Informants have told me that you had a son that night. Go spend his birthday with him today. You've been a very loyal worker and loyalty should be rewarded."

Vegeta tensed when Frieza revealed that he knew he had a son and could hear the underlying threat. It was another weight keeping him there, but he would take Frieza up on his offer. Finally he would be allowed to see his love, son, brother, and grandparents. He had never officially met Trunks except for the day he was born, but he was sure Bulma would have told everyone by now what had happened. His kid couldn't hate him, right? Well, there was only one way to find out.

* * *

"Don't you have classes today?" a thirteen year old Tarble asked.

"Good morning, Tarble," Bulma greeted, “and no. I may have mentioned to my professor who really likes me that it was my son's birthday today and I wanted to spend it with him and the next thing I knew, she had a meeting scheduled for the time of class, so I'm off the hook."

"Nice," Tarble said. "I really wish I could skip, but my grandparents would flip out."

"I don't think they would," Bulma told him. "You're doing well in everything."

"Yeah, except gym," he said bitterly. He was still working on beating those odds like he promised. When Tarble was old enough to understand what the mob was, Bulma explained to him what had happened and after that Tarble stopped going to therapy. He held onto the hope, like Bulma, that his brother would come back at some point.

"Tarble, the school knows. They won't fault you for a medical condition."

"You don't know my teacher. Don't tell my grandparents I used this word, but the guy is a complete ass."

Bulma fought laughing at Tarble's uncharacteristically foul mouth. "Oh stop. Anyway, just come with us today. Chi Chi is actually allowing Gohan to put off his studies for the day and I've already called Trunk's teacher and let her know he wouldn't be coming in today."

"Why didn't you let Chi Chi homeschool Trunks again?" Tarble asked.

"Because she's a little crazy. I mean, teaching a five year old calculus is a bit of a stretch. I want Trunk's to have fun and make friends and play and color like a five, I mean six, year old should do. He deserves that much."

"Hey, Bulma, come on," Tarble said to his now saddened sister. Sure she and Vegeta hadn't gotten married yet, but someday they would and Tarble loved her like the older sister he always wanted her to be. "Don't give up hope yet."

Bulma sniffled a bit, but smiled. "Oh, I won't, but I still miss him. I wish he could still be a part of Trunks’ life."

"He will be," Tarble replied. "I just don't know when."

Bulma went over to Tarble, hugged him, and kissed him on the forehead. "Go get ready. I'll call your school since your grandparents are still asleep." Tarble nodded and went to go change. Today was going to be a great day.

* * *

Vegeta watched as Bulma made breakfast for everyone and called his brother's school. She still wore the ring on her left hand which made Vegeta smile. She was still waiting for him.

All of a sudden, Trunks ran downstairs and hugged his mother.

"Good morning, mommy," he said cheerfully.

"Well, look who just woke up," she replied kissing his forehead. "Happy Birthday, sweetie."

"Thanks mommy," he responded sitting down at the table waiting for breakfast.

"We're going to the arcade today," she told him knowing how much he and Gohan liked that place. "Even your Uncle Tarble is coming with us."

"Yay!" Trunk's cheered. "You know what would make it perfect?"

"What?"

"For daddy to be there." Bulma smiled. Ever year Trunks made a wish that his father would be able to attend the next year. She told him stories and showed him pictures every day so that he would know who Vegeta was.

"Yes, Trunks, that would make it perfect."

Vegeta smiled. His family never gave up on him and all still loved him. He watched them as his grandparents and Mrs. Briefs made it down the stairs. He had often wondered why she and Bulma were living with his grandparents, but could only assume that Mrs. Briefs finally dumped Dr. Briefs.

He didn't remember coming up to the front door before he knocked. When Bulma answered it, she was in shock. "Vegeta?" He smirked and the two embraced. After six years of not seeing him, he was finally back, and hopefully he would be able to show up more often.


	2. Birthday Bash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters.

"You're here," Bulma said as if she were in a dream.

"Yes," Vegeta replied.

"How?"

"Frieza gave me the day to myself for my 'loyalty,'" he explained.

"He knows, doesn't he?" Bulma asked with worry.

Vegeta caressed her cheek softly and gently forced her to look him in the eye. "Don't worry about that," he told her before kissing her.

She broke away from him and smiled with tears in her eyes. "I've missed you. Please, come inside."

Vegeta took her outstretched hand and followed her into the house.

"Veggie?"

Vegeta turned to see his brother standing in the hall near the front door and smiled slightly. He had gotten so much taller through the years and was still going strong, despite the doctors saying he wouldn't live this long with his lung capacity.

He didn't answer his brother's greeting with words. He hadn't really talked much over the last six years. Instead he went over to the teenager and hugged him desperately. Vegeta had missed this, being with his loved ones. He needed them.

"Hey squirt," Vegeta greeted using his old nickname. He then wondered if Tarble would be irritated at him for calling him that now that he was a teenager. Vegeta stared at him blankly. Tarble then surprised Vegeta by tackling him for a hug.

"You have no idea how much I missed that," Tarble told him. "You're the only one that ever calls me that."

Vegeta smiled. Tarble didn't hate him for leaving. He looked over to Bulma who gave him a look that told him she had told everyone everything. Did that mean that none of them were angry with him?

"Mama, I finished my breakfast. Can we go…now?" Trunks said when coming into the hallway. He grew silent when he saw his father standing there with his uncle. They just stared at each other for a moment, Trunks blinking trying to figure out if this was really happening. He then ran over to Vegeta and grabbed onto his leg. "Daddy!"

Vegeta's heart was caught in his throat. This was the first time he was meeting his son other than the day he was born and he was showering him with affection he didn't deserve. Tarble moved away from Vegeta and over to Bulma as they watched the father/son pair interact. Vegeta got down on his knees and hugged Trunks close to him as if he would never let the young child go.

Bulma had always been praying this moment would come. Sure, Trunks understood that his father was being forced to stay away by an evil man, but he really needed a father, his father. Not even her classmate, Yamcha, who had been trying to ask her out, would ever be a better replacement than Vegeta. He was definitely one of a kind.

"Are you staying for my birthday?" Trunks asked looking up at Vegeta. Vegeta just hugged him tighter and nodded. His eyes were shut tightly. Bulma could tell he desperately needed them too and that right now he was trying to act the tough guy and fight the urge to cry.

Vegeta felt Bulma's hands on his back and his face relaxed slighting. His grip on his son slowly loosened and Bulma took his hand and helped him up off the floor.

"Hey, Tarble, why don't you take Trunks and the two of you clear off the table?" Bulma asked.

Tarble smiled and nodded. "Sure, sis. Come on, kid, let's go."

"Okay," Trunks replied following Tarble into the kitchen.

Bulma and Vegeta sat down on the couch.

"Why now?" she asked.

Vegeta shrugged. He never understood Frieza. "I don't know, but I don't care. I just…I wanted to see you. I've missed you."

Bulma hugged him and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "I've missed you too. Every day, I tell Trunks stories about you, show him pictures, or ask your grandparents more about your childhood. I love you, Vegeta."

When Bulma started crying, he put his arms around her as if to guard her from the horrors he had to live with. It would be so much simpler of he could just stay here and be with his family, but he had to do what Frieza told him if he wanted his family to be safe.

* * *

When Trunks and Tarble came back, Bulma wiped her tears away and told everyone it was time to leave. They met up with Goku, Chi Chi, Gohan, Krillin, Juu, and Marron at the arcade. Everyone else was working that day. Goku was shocked to see his best friend there with his son and nearly knocked him over when he charged the guy to give him a friendly hug.

"It's great to see you!" Goku exclaimed cheerfully.

"Damn it, Kakarot, don't do that," Vegeta jokingly scolded.

Goku turned to Gohan. "Hey, son, come over here." Gohan shyly stepped away from his mother and came over to Vegeta and Goku. "This is my best friend, Vegeta. You remember me telling you about him, right?" Gohan nodded and looked up at the man and then smiled and hugged him with his father.

 _Why does everyone keep doing that?_ Vegeta asked himself, not that he was complaining or anything like that.

Bulma came back with a bunch of tokens so that the kids could go play some games while the adults talked and caught up with each other. They never once asked Vegeta about his time with Frieza and he never really talked, but he listened intently to what had happened in the lives of his friends. Krillin had married Juu and they had a beautiful little daughter who was now chasing his and Goku's son around with Tarble watching the scene in amusement. Jay and Raditz graduated from college and graduate school and were now off traveling while determining what they wanted to do with their contracting degrees. Goku and Chi Chi had gotten married and had Gohan around the same time Bulma had Trunks and Chi Chi was now pregnant with their second child. He was happy to hear that Bulma hadn't dated, not because he didn't want her to live her life, but because he wanted to live it with her. He knew one day, after he finally killed Frieza, that he would be able to do just that and finally be happy.

* * *

Vegeta went home with Bulma, Tarble, and Trunks and was met with his grandparents and Mrs. Briefs who showered him with just as much affection as he had received from the others. They asked him how he was doing and other questions like that, obviously worried about his health and living arrangements. He gave them the answers they were looking for whether it was true or not.

Later, he helped tuck Trunks in for the night.

"Daddy?"

Vegeta looked over to the small boy. "Yes, Trunks?"

Trunks just smiled and said, "I'm glad you were here for my birthday. I love you, daddy."

Trunks curled up into his blankets and fell asleep. Vegeta looked at his watch and saw that it was time to go. He kissed the boy's forehead and found Bulma. She knew what he was going to say and she knew she couldn't stop him.

"Just be careful," she said giving him one final kiss before he left. They didn't know how long it would be before he could come back, but she hoped it would be soon.

* * *

"Well, did you enjoy your little reward?" Frieza asked upon Vegeta returning. Vegeta didn't answer him. He wouldn't give Frieza the satisfaction he was looking for. "Aw, don't be like that, Vegeta. I think I deserve a special thank you for letting you go."

Vegeta turned to Frieza and glared. "Don't even think about touching me or I'll snap your wrists."

"Oo, temper, temper," Frieza teased. He walked behind Vegeta whose fists clenched waiting to see what the freak would do. He then felt Frieza's hand on his cheek gently rubbing it and cringed. "I would be much nicer to me, Vegeta. I alone control your life and the lives of those in it. Remember that."

Vegeta never forgot how much control Frieza had over him. He had to bear the memories of sexual harassment and abuse that his boss directed towards him. It was all a game of control to him and one day he would lose. Vegeta was going to get back to his life, and he already had ideas on how he would do that. Six years of servitude had been too long. It was time to take action.


	3. Flashbacks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters

" _Good work today, men," Frieza said. "I must say, I am impressed with all of you. You may go."_

_As the men were about to leave, Freiza called out, "Not you, Vegeta. We still have something to…discuss."_

_Vegeta looked at him curiously. He hadn't done anything wrong with the cover-up. The newly recruited, eighteen year old boy had no idea what his new boss wanted from him. After all, he already took his life and freedom away from him. What more could he want?_

" _Tell me, Vegeta," Frieza started. "Why did you quit all of your sports teams in high school?" And the red flag was drawn._

_Vegeta hadn't been on a team in three years and was a little freaked out that this guy he never knew had known so much about him and his life. "It wasn't worth it to stay on when my grades started slipping."_

" _I see," Frieza replied. "I was very disappointed. I always loved watching you play."_

_The teenager tensed. How many times did this freak watch him? Sure, his father, or step-father, had gotten this guy to kill his real father, but that didn't mean he let him stay around in his life, did it?_

_As doubts, fears, and panicked thoughts rushed through Vegeta's head, he didn't realize that Frieza had come up from behind him. Vegeta felt the bile rush up his throat when Frieza started groping him._

" _You were always my favorite," he whispered into Vegeta's ear before knocking the frightened boy out._

_When Vegeta woke up, he was alone in a secret medical room of his boss's compound completely naked and bruised. He barely remembered what happened but, when he tried to get up and felt the searing pain, he couldn't stop the tears of humiliation and fear from falling. The only thought that went through his mind was would Bulma ever accept him again now that he had been violated. He prayed that she would._

Vegeta returned to his apartment shortly after spending time with Bulma, Tarble, and Trunks. He mostly spent time with the son he never had a chance to know, with it being his birthday and all. The little boy was glued to his hip. Then after he had fallen asleep, Vegeta went to talk to Bulma.

She smiled at him as she finished up cleaning the kitchen. Everyone was pretty much in bed by this point and the only two left had been them. They decided to watch a movie like they would do when they were younger and curled up together on the couch.

It was strange that after years of fearing for his family and self that he could feel this much contentment from just holding his fiancé. When he felt her shift, he looked down to see her staring at him, a hopeful gleam in her eyes. After what he had dealt with while being around Frieza, he had no idea how he'd react to being with Bulma again, but he didn't want to disappoint her. They had been apart for so long, too long.

When Bulma saw the conflicted emotions of his face, she understood. It didn't take a rocket scientist to see he had been traumatized, so Bulma wouldn't push him until he was ready.

He felt her hand gently rubbing his cheek and forced himself to look at her.

"It's okay, Vegeta," she told him. "We'll take it slow."

Vegeta, who had never been one to believe in anything, was silently thanking God for the fact that she still saw some worth in him. It didn't take much for Frieza to break his already crumbling spirit. He had always wanted to help heal Bulma and now that she was healed, she wanted to do the same for him and he was grateful for that. It would be months before he and Bulma would finally be able to take that step and neither knew that it would produce something so beautiful, again.

* * *

" _Alright, class," Bulma's professor called out when it was time to go, "before you leave, I wanted to hand back your paintings. You did some really nice work on these."_

_Bulma was one of the last to get her painting back, but mostly because her teacher wanted to talk to her in private._

" _Bulma, who is this man that you have been painting so often?" her teacher asked._

_Bulma smiled and said, "He's Trunks father."_

" _I'm sorry, if this is too personal-"_

" _No, it's fine," Bulma interjected. "I like talking about Vegeta."_

" _Really? Normally when someone abandons a pregnant woman, they don't tend to feel the same way."_

" _He didn't abandon us," Bulma admitted sadly. "He still supports us; he just can't come to see us." Bulma didn't mind telling her professor because the two of them got along really well. She even helped Bulma get a lot of her other paintings sold to art dealers and galleries._

" _Why not?"_

" _It's complicated," she replied. "But one day he'll be able to come home."_

_Her professor smiled at her and said, "I hope so. You deserve some happiness in your life."_

_When Bulma left the classroom, she was met by Yamcha, a boy in her class who wouldn't take no for an answer._

" _So that's why you won't go out with me? For some phantom ex that you don't even spend time with?"_

_Bulma glared at him. "That's none of your business. You know nothing of the situation."_

" _Bulma, just one date. Please," Yamucha said softer this time._

" _I already told you no. Now I have to get home to my son."_

_When she turned to walk away, Yamcha shouted, "Wait!" and grabbed her arm a little roughly._

" _Trouble?"_

_Bulma and Yamcha turned to find Goku and Raditz standing there with their arms crossed and anger plastered on their usually friendly faces. Yamcha let go of Bulma's arm and she ran over to hers and her fiancé's best friends._

" _My answer is still no, Yamcha," Bulma said bitterly. "Now, please just leave me alone to be with my family."_

Bulma couldn't believe that Vegeta was finally back in her life. She had been dreaming about this for the last six years. When he met up with her at the prom, she had been so happy despite the circumstances. It was then that she knew that she would never find anyone that she would love like she did Vegeta. Their love was based on a trust and understanding that she could never have with anyone else. She would always wait for him and never stop.

And now her waiting paid off. This day had been a really great one. Trunks finally got to spend time with his father whom he had always longed to meet and Tarble's faith returned. He had suffered a lot from Vegeta's absence and Bulma knew that there was more to it other than the fact that he missed his older brother. She was definitely right about that.

* * *

" _What did you say?" Tarble asked not being able to conceal his fear._

" _I'm sorry, kid, but there's no way you are going to live past your fourteenth birthday. Your lungs are still weak, even though your breathing and activity levels are getting better. Your lungs won't be able to hold out much longer.”_

_Tarble felt helpless. He had asked his family to stay outside. He wanted to tell them that he'd be fine, that he was better, and so he opted to go in alone. How was he supposed to tell them this? And what would Vegeta say about this? He had always believed Tarble would beat his doctor's diagnosis and he had. He was told he would live to be five, then ten, now fourteen when he had survived the other two and was twelve years old. Maybe his doctors were wrong; maybe he could survive._

" _Hey, Tarble, what did they say?" Turna asked when he came out of the room._

_Tarble put on a fake smile and said, "He said I'm making progress and to keep up the good work."_

_Bulma could tell he was lying as he walked away, she just didn't know what he was lying about. She didn't know that the doctor said he only had two years left to live._

* * *

Ms. Bunny Briefs, now divorced from Dr. Briefs, had been so happy to see the genuine smile on her daughter's face. It had been years since she had seen Bulma smile like that. The last time was six years ago on the day of Trunks’ birth when she held her baby boy and then later when she had found a rose left by Vegeta. What the young couple had to go through…it just wasn't fair. They never had it easy and that was another reason why she had divorced her husband.

" _I will not allow you to stay here with your bastard child you little slut," Dr. Briefs spat. He didn't need to deal with another child on top of a girl who got herself knocked up by a man who ran away and left her to deal with it._

" _Then I won't live here!" Bulma shouted back at him. She had already talked to Vegeta's grandparents about staying with them anyway._

" _And I won't either." Bulma and Dr. Briefs turned to see Mrs. Briefs standing in the doorway. "You will not talk to MY daughter that way, whether we are married or not. If fact, here." Mrs. Briefs threw a stack of court documents at him. "I just got back from my lawyer. I had them draw up a divorce agreement based on emotional detachment and abuse that Bulma and I have suffered from you long enough. We'll be out of here by tonight."_

_Bulma looked over to her mother with thankful eyes. Bunny smiled reassuringly at Bulma. She knew that as long as she had her daughter, then that was all she really needed._

* * *

Trunks hadn't wanted to fall asleep. He wanted to stay up all night long and learn more about his father. His mother always told him stories about how caring and compassionate he was and that a bad guy was forcing him to work for him by threatening them.

Trunks didn't care if his dad was working for a bad guy. He just wanted him home like any other six year old would. He wanted to stop being teased by his classmates for not having a dad. It was too much.

" _What are you guys talking about?" Trunks asked a group of kids at recess. He had recognized some of them from his class._

" _Oh, you wouldn't be interested," one of the other boys said with a smirk. "We're talking about our fathers and their jobs. You can't really be a part of this discussion."_

_Trunks glared at the boy. "Why not?"_

" _You don't have a dad," another boy said._

" _I do too!" Trunks shouted. "He's just away on business." It was the truth._

" _Imaginary dads don't count, Trunks," the first boy said. Trunks clenched his fists and forced himself to walk away and not fight, but then they continued taunting him._

" _I bet his dad left because he didn't want him." That did it. Trunks lunged at the boy and punched him in the face causing a fight to break out. The teacher broke up the fight and then asked everyone who started it. They all pointed to Trunks who alone got the brunt of the punishment._

" _Miss Briefs," the teacher started, "we have had many problems with Trunks as of late. He has been getting into fights with other students. We let him off with a warning the first time, but this is now the third and we needed to bring you in."_

_Bulma had known what had caused the fights in the past. Trunks had told her and she was not happy with the fact that her son's teacher wouldn't even let him speak to defend himself._

" _I would like to hear what my son has to say right now," Bulma said, "and don't you dare tell him not to tell his side like you did the last time."_

" _How dare you? I treat all my students with the same courtesy."_

" _Unless they are the son of a single mother, right?"_

" _I-"_

_Bulma turned to Trunks. "What happened today?"_

" _The boy I hit was teasing me about daddy and said he left because he didn't want me."_

_Bulma turned to glared at the teacher. "There, was that so hard? I will deal with Trunks when I get home about the fight, but YOU need to deal with those other children. If this continues, I want to speak with their parents. I'm sick of everyone looking down on us when they have no clue what's up."_

_Trunks smiled at his mother. He loved her to death and always thought it was cool how she could strike fear into the hearts of all his teachers. He wondered if his dad was like that._

" _Trunks," she started as they walked home, "never believe that your father didn't want you. He always did and was very happy to find out that I was pregnant. He was there the day you were born and even if he hasn't been around, he still loves you."_

" _I know mommy," Trunks replied. "I didn't hit the boy because I believed it. I hit him because he was looking down on my dad and insulting him. It wasn't very nice."_

_Bulma chuckled. "No, it wasn't, but neither was hitting him, although I'm sure your dad would be proud. Just promise not to do it again. I don't want your teacher giving you any more grief."_

" _Okay, I promise. Am I in trouble?"_

" _No, son. You've been punished enough.”_

* * *

" _He's being forced into the mob."_

_Turna and Nappa couldn't believe it. First, their grandson's father was taken away from him, then his mother, now his life. Their deceased son-in-law was to blame for all of this and Vegeta was paying the price._

" _When will he come back?" Turna asked._

_Bulma looked away from her. "I don't know. I don't know if he is."_

Nappa and Turna had never expected to see their grandson again and seeing him that day was definitely a surprise. They didn't know how many crimes he had committed but they didn't care. He was alive; he was healthy; he was home even if it was just for a day. In the end, that was all that really mattered. This day gave everyone the hope they needed and was an opening for Vegeta to break free from the hold this Frieza guy had on him.


	4. Troubled Mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters

Months passed after that day and Frieza became a little more lenient when it came to Vegeta visiting his family. Even though Vegeta made it clear to Frieza that he would never again be part of any of his sick sex fetishes, Frieza still permitted him weekends off to spend time with Bulma and his son. He even got to see Tarble play in a kickball game. Vegeta never thought he'd see the day where Tarble could be active without having breathing difficulties.

Still, it was getting more obvious that Frieza was planning something. He stopped asking Vegeta for "thank-yous" and didn't really ask for, well, anything.

_What's your game?_

Vegeta looked over to Bulma who was sleeping in his arms. She always seemed to make his worries disappear whether by holding him after his most terrible nightmares, and more recently, their throes of passion. She never asked questions, never made him relive his past crimes, and never said anything to devalue him. Even his son thought he was some kind of hero attempting to bring down an evil organization. The woman let him watch way too many cartoons.

Vegeta was no hero. Sure, he promised himself that he would end Frieza, but it was for selfish reasons. It would benefit him and his family and no one else. Well, maybe the people that suffered because of Frieza, but he wasn't really thinking about them, no, not at all.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Bulma who had woken up and turned to face him.

Vegeta looked down at her and then up to the ceiling and said nothing. Bulma put her arms around him to get as close as she could and kissed his clenched jaw while rubbing his back. He closed his eyes and suppressed a moan of contentment. Even when she wasn't doing much, she always knew how to drive him crazy. It still felt so wonderful, though, that he didn't mind nor care.

"Everything will work out, Vegeta," she whispered in his ear. "You must believe that."

"I don't know what I believe," he admitted. He really didn't know how things would turn out with Frieza being as unpredictable as he had been lately.

Sure, Vegeta had a few ideas on how to take him down, but he didn't believe they'd work. The easiest would be poison, but a lot could go wrong with that. A shoot off could go either way. The cowardly thing would be to go to the police and they would only be able to imprison Frieza. That wouldn't keep his family safe. There had to be some way to defeat him and he needed to find it.

"You know, Trunks is in a school play this Friday night," Bulma said in attempts to get his mind off of Frieza and the mob. "Do you want to go?"

Vegeta smiled sadly. How many school plays had he missed for both his little brother and son? Had either of them ever been in a play before? He had promised never to leave them, and even though he sent money to support them, the reality hit. He had left and had broken his promise, but now that he had the chance he would make up for it.

"Yes," he replied, "I would like to go and support my son."

Bulma was so happy to hear that. Trunks would be so happy that his father could be there. Trunks had always been tormented by his classmates for not really having a father. Even the teachers and other parents gave her grief for being a single parent, badmouthing her choices and the unknown father. She never cared, but Trunks did and got himself in a lot of trouble for trying to defend both of his parents to his peers and teachers. Perhaps Vegeta's presence would take the edge off of them a bit.

It might also make something else easier for her. She had just found out earlier that day that she was pregnant with their second child. If he hadn't seemed so tense and stressed right now, she would tell him, but maybe giving her a few days to think of the words to say would benefit both of them. This time she knew, he wasn't going anywhere.

She knew that Vegeta still felt guilty for not being there for her through her first pregnancy and for the first six years of Trunks' life. But with how things were going for him now, she had no doubt that he would be able to redeem himself in his own eyes.

Vegeta's arms snaked around her waist, gently and protectively as if he already knew her news. Bulma smiled and closed her eyes. Yes, this time, everything would work out.


	5. School Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters

"Hello, Miss Briefs," Trunks’ teacher greeted in a fake tone. "Who might this be?"

"Trunks’ father, Vegeta," Bulma replied as if it were obvious.

"Oh?" the teacher asked in shock. "I'm surprised. He hasn't joined us for anything before."

"Why are you talking as if I am not sitting right here?" Vegeta asked grasping Bulma's hand.

"You may as well not have been," some other woman said. "My son has been beaten by your son before. Maybe your instability as a family has caused that, hm?"

Vegeta glared at the woman and looked to Bulma who just rolled her eyes. "What do you know?" she asked.

"I know that I don't want my children subjected to your kind of…situation."

"And what, pray tell, is our situation?" Vegeta asked clenching his fist. Is this what Bulma had to deal with while he wasn't around? And what about Trunks? What wasn't Bulma telling him?

"Well, it's obvious by how old you look. Two unwed, teenaged parents, one running off and showing up out of nowhere. How much is she paying you to show up here?"

Vegeta growled slightly. "It's okay, Vegeta. Let them talk. They're just full of hot air and are bored or miserable in their lives. Of course, I would be too if my son was a little bully."

"Don't you dare talk about my son that way!"

"Miss Briefs, I will have to ask you to leave if you cause problems," the teacher said.

Vegeta stood up and walked up to the teacher menacingly. "My fiancé is not causing problems. Yes, we're unconventional, but I have been away on business. Bulma didn't start this little argument; you did by opening your mouth. In a second, I'm going to march back there and take my son with us back home and get him enrolled in a school that's more…understanding…of our 'situation.' We can take our money elsewhere."

The teacher stood with her mouth agape and Bulma smiled at Vegeta’s protective nature. "I like that idea," Bulma said. "Maybe we can enroll Trunks in a nice, private school with a better education system than this gossip mill."

Vegeta smirked. "Yes, let's go get our son, shall we?"

"Wait, Trunks is one of the main characters and no one else knows his lines!" the teacher exclaimed.

"Not our problem," Vegeta stated. "Let's go."

"Right behind you."

* * *

"Mom, dad? What are you doing back here? Not that I'm not happy to see you and all."

Vegeta didn't miss the display of shock on all of the other children's faces. "Come on, son," he said clearly. "We're going home."

"But the play…" Trunks murmured.

"It's fine, Trunks," Bulma stated. "We were just thinking about enrolling you in another school. I hope you don't mind that."

Trunks grinned. He had secretly wanted out of this place for the last two years. The kids were always mean to him and the teachers treated him poorly. "Really? That's so cool!"

Vegeta smirked at his son, picked him up, and kissed his forehead. If the kids were going to watch, might as well go all out. Trunks smiled knowingly at his father. "Time to go now, son. Wave goodbye to all of your…friends."

"Bye everyone," Trunks said. "Probably won't see you again."

* * *

"Daddy, do you have to go away again?" Trunks asked later that night before bed.

Vegeta picked his son up and set him on his lap. "Eventually, just don't know when."

"I miss you during the week," Trunks admitted.

"I miss you too," Vegeta replied honestly. "I don't like going away."

"Then why do you?"

Vegeta turned Trunks so that they were eye-to-eye. "Because if I don't, you'll be in danger."

"Why?"

Vegeta sighed. This boy was as inquisitive as his mother. "I know your mother told you I work for a bad man. Well, he knows about all of you and he could hurt you and will if I don't do what he says, but one day I'll find a way to stop him."

"If I make friends with a superhero, will you be able to come home?"

"Wh…what?"

"Well, he's a bad guy and superheroes beat bad guys, so if I make friends with one, you can come home."

Vegeta chuckled at the six year old's innocence. "You watch way too many cartoons. Maybe instead of letting you watch those tomorrow morning, I can take you to the park instead. How does that sound?"

Trunks' face lit up. "Yay, I wanna go to the park. I'll go to bed right now and we can go as soon as I wake up, okay?"

"Sure, Trunks, sounds good."

* * *

"Bulma, can we talk?" Vegeta asked.

"Sure, Vegeta. What's up?"

"What was that all about? At the school?"

Bulma sighed. She knew he'd ask, but hoped he wouldn't. "Vegeta, it's not a big deal, okay?"

"Bulma, I was there," Vegeta pointed out. "I saw how those women were treating you. What was it all about?"

"Okay, I'll tell you, but don't get upset, and don't feel guilty." Vegeta nodded and Bulma took a deep breath. "The kids in Trunks’ class always give him grief about not having a father even though Trunks said he does. One kid, the one whose mother you met, said to Trunks that you left because you didn't want him and Trunks punched him. Trunks wasn't hurt by what he said, but he was angrier that the kid said something bad about you. The teacher was going to punish Trunks alone, but I wouldn't let her. I can thankfully strike fear into everyone, but it didn't mean they don't look down on me for being a single parent working her way through graduate school."

"I'm sorry," Vegeta whispered leaning his forehead to hers. "You shouldn't have gone through it all alone."

Bulma kissed him tenderly while stroking his back. "You said you wouldn't feel guilty."

"But I do," he replied. "It's my fault you were in that situation."

"No it wasn't, but it's thanks to you I'm out of it. Will you go check out some of the private schools with me? I want you involved in the decision."

"I will request to join you, but I can't make any promises," Vegeta responded. "But I will let you know."

"I'll take what I can get." Bulma smiled at him before he kissed her again, this time slower and with more passion.

"Everyone's asleep," he whispered seductively.

Bulma chuckled a little bit. "Yeah, but we don't want to wake anyone up."

"We haven't yet."

"True, very true. But before that, there's something I have to tell you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ha, Vegeta saves the day and puts the (excuse my language) bitches in their place. And I'm sure everyone knows what Bulma's news is :D


	6. Good News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters.

Vegeta couldn't believe it. He was going to be a father, again, and he hadn't even gotten to know his first child yet. Still, he felt a mixture of regret for the past, confusion about the present, and happiness about the future. It would work out, he knew it would, though he was still unsure of how. He could still remember how he felt when Bulma told him about the new baby. Of course, that had happened the night before.

" _There's something I have to tell you."_

_Vegeta watched her carefully trying to gage whether it was good or bad news. He couldn't tell from her expression._

" _Go on."_

" _Well, I'm just going to come out and say it. Vegeta, I'm pregnant."_

_Vegeta was stunned into silence as he processed the new information. After it sunk in, he smirked at Bulma before pulling her into another heated kiss and carrying her up to their room._

Even though Vegeta was confused, he was still happy. He would finally have the chance to redeem himself in Bulma's eyes, at least, that's how he felt. Vegeta, after being separated from his brother so long and having the most dysfunctional family element ever, had decided recently that he wanted a family. He wanted kids that he could guide and take care of the way his step-father had never done for him. Sometimes, when you experience a bad parental relationship, you want to see and make sure your own kids get what you didn't, to prove that they could have a better life than you did.

Unfortunately, he could never be there for more than a few days, or so he thought.

While Bulma was still sleep, his phone vibrated and he checked to see what was up.

**Frieza's traveling for a month to two months. Lucky you, time off for good behavior. Better enjoy it, kid.**

Zarbon, surprisingly, had just made his day. Now he'd be able to help find Trunks a new school, he could go with Tarble to his doctor's appointments, help his grandparents with housework, and take care of Bulma for a while. He wanted to make sure that this time he would take on as much of the burden as possible. Bulma deserved to be at peace. He needed to see her that way.

* * *

Bulma woke up late and found herself sleeping next to Vegeta. He had fallen asleep after he had gotten the text message. She was a little chilly, being without clothes and all, and pulled another blanket over them and snuggled closer to Vegeta. Vegeta was half awake and put his arms around her pulling her closer to him. They both cracked their eyes opened and smiled at each other before trying to get some last minute sleep.

A knock on the door woke them up. "Guys, are you awake yet?" Tarble asked not daring to try entering the room. He wasn't an idiot and had a feeling he knew why the door was locked.

Bulma and Vegeta looked at each other and blushed. He kissed her again softly and got up to get dressed.

"We'll be right out, Tarble," Bulma called.

"'Kay," he replied. "See you at breakfast."

Bulma walked over to Vegeta who was putting on his clothes from last night. She hugged him from behind and kissed his jawline.

"I love you," she whispered to him.

Vegeta smiled and turned to her. "I love you, too. I have some news."

Bulma tilted her head in confusion. "What?"

"Frieza's gone for the next couple months. I've been given all that time off, meaning…"

Bulma's face lit up and she jump into his arms. "Meaning you can stay here for that long."

Vegeta nodded. _And also think of a way to bring down Frieza._

"We should go tell the others," Bulma suggested. "I think Trunks and Tarble will be more excited than I am."

Vegeta smirked. She was right about that. He couldn't wait to tell them.

* * *

"You mean you really get to stay here for two months?" Tarble asked.

Vegeta nodded. "I know it won't make up for anything but-"

He was cut off by both his brother and son tackling him to the ground.

"You don't have anything to make up for, daddy," Trunks replied. "We understand. We love you."

Vegeta was shocked that even his six year old son who really didn't understand any of this said something like that.

"We're just glad you get to stay for a while," Tarble told him. "That's all we care about."

"It'll be good to have you home again," Nappa said. Vegeta looked over to his grinning grandfather and smiled. He really felt as though he had never left even though he missed out on so much.

"It's good to finally be home."


	7. Bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters.

It had been a week since Vegeta had been given time off and things couldn't have gone better. Trunks was now in a new school with a better education system and a more accepting staff. Even if it wasn't as "prestigious" as his last school, it was better suited for him and he was already starting to make friends. To make it even better, Goku taught there. When Bulma and Vegeta found out they both gave him an earful of "Why didn't you tell us? It would have made everything so much easier." All Goku could do was scratch his head, nervously laugh, and say, "Sorry, I guess I forgot."

"And we're letting this," he said motioning over to Goku, "teach our son."

That was day one.

On day three, he went with Tarble to his doctor's appointment and he was glad he did. Vegeta found out that the doctor was telling Tarble he only had a few months to live, but while waiting for the doctor, he looked at Tarble's file. He wasn't fully healthy, but he was nowhere close to dying. When the doctor came in, he explained that there was a new surgery that could help keep him alive, but that it was expensive, but "the price is never too high when saving a child's life." Needless to say the doctor not only lost his job and license by the end of the day, but also a few teeth.

"So, I'm not going to die?" Tarble asked his brother on the walk home.

Vegeta smirked. "Not anytime soon, squirt. I think it's time we find another doctor."

Tarble chuckled. "Just don't beat this one. You're lucky the hospital just let you walk."

"Yeah," Vegeta said, thoughts drifting. His brother noticed.

"Veggie, do you think if mom had had different doctors, she'd still be here?"

Vegeta looked at his little brother in shock. No one had ever told Tarble exactly what happened. They didn't want him to grow up blaming himself. Vegeta's fear was his brother finding out and then thinking that his disease was some sort of punishment.

"No, Tarble," Vegeta said thinking of the best way to avoid his curious brother asking him even more questions. "What she had the doctors had never seen before. It was unheard of, but it doesn't matter now. What does matter is that she loved us both very much and that will never change."

"Like how Bulma loves Trunks?" Tarble asked innocently.

"Yeah," Vegeta said as a smiled crept its way onto his face. "Just like that."

"Veggie, what was mom like?"

Vegeta looked up to the sky and smiled. "She was free-spirited, happy pretty much all the time," Vegeta started. "She befriended everyone. Even when she did die, she was still happy. Happy that we were alive and had the chance to live our lives." Vegeta looked over to Tarble. "She wrote this really amazing book for me, a journal with lessons on life from her words. All those things I used to tell you that she wanted me to tell you weren't just made up. She actually wrote them. It was almost as if she was psychic or something."

Tarble laughed. "I want to see it," he requested. "Please?"

"Yes," Vegeta replied. "Whenever you want."

Tarble smiled up at his brother and then gave him a hug. "You're the best, Veggie."

"Likewise, squirt. Now, let's get you home and tomorrow I will find you a new doctor that actually knows what he's doing." Tarble frowned and it alerted Vegeta. "What's wrong?"

"I was so scared, Veggie. I really thought I was going to break my promise and let you down."

Vegeta hugged his brother tightly. "You would only let me down if you gave up, not if others gave up on you. And you didn't give up, even when that ass lied and said you would die before your fourteenth birthday. I am so proud of you, Tarble. I always will be." He ruffled Tarble's hair a bit causing the younger boy to smile.

* * *

"Mom, what are you looking at?"

Trunks had come home from school and found his mother in the living room, crying while looking through a box.

Not even an hour before had Bulma received this package and it turned out to be from her mother's relatives. A letter came with the box that stated that her grandfather had passed away and her other relatives, though still not wanting her to be a part of the family, felt she deserved to get her parents' things. Pictures, videos, diaries, and keepsakes that her mother and father had kept for her and now she had them. Some of her old possessions that she hadn't been able to take into foster care were now back in her hands, just in time for the new baby.

She patted the spot next to her and Trunks sat down. "Look at this, Trunks. This is me when I was a baby."

Trunks looked at the picture and gasped. "Nuh-uh. You're a grown up. That's not you."

Bulma laughed at her son's innocence. "Yes, but even I was a baby once. Your dad was too."

Trunks scowled and crossed his arms. "I refuse to believe it."

Bulma laughed, tears forgotten, thinking about how much Trunks looked like his father at that moment. She kept looking through the photo albums with Trunks. She didn't know anything about her parents' childhoods. They never talked about it much when she was little. But she did know how they met and their secret wedding. Bulma wondered if that had anything to do with why neither family had wanted her. Maybe her parents weren't close with theirs. It made a lot more sense than they blamed her for their deaths after fourteen years.

"Mama, why didn't I meet them and why do you call Gramma your mom?" Trunks asked.

"Well," Bulma reluctantly started, "I lost my parents when I was a little older than you and went into foster care. I actually lived with Goku’s and Raditz's family for a little while, but they had to put me back into the system. I refused to speak to any of them."

"Why?" Trunks asked, tilting his head a little to the side.

"I was afraid to care about people, sweetie. It's hard to explain. I then got adopted by a loving family and started opening up."

"What happened to them?" Trunks asked guessing that his Gramma wasn't the "family" she was talking about.

"Well, the man had passed away and later the woman did too." She would save the real story for when he was older. "She happened to be Ms. Briefs' sister and had it written in her will that I would go to her. It took me a while to open up to her, but I met your father and he changed me. He saved me from myself."

Trunks never knew that about his parents. His mother always told him stories about when they were together, where they met, but none of the deeper stuff because he was "too young."

"How?" Trunks pressed, but his mother just smiled and shook her head.

"Another day, Trunks. For now, let's go help grandma and great-grandma bake cookies, okay?"

"Okay!" Trunks shouted happily, all of his questions forgotten.

* * *

"Bulma, what are you doing down here so late? You should be resting," Vegeta said when he found her in the living room later that night. He saw a bunch of pictures strewn around her. "What's all of this?"

Bulma handed Vegeta the letter and he read it. He was both happy and angry for Bulma. He always knew that she wanted things of her parents but only had the pendant her father gave her for her fifth birthday. He was pissed at the nerve of her "family" for still not wanting her to be a part of their lives. Bulma saw Vegeta's tense form, clenched fists, and angry expression and put her hands gently on his.

"It doesn't matter," she said. "About them not wanting me, I mean. I have everything I need right here. I don't feel like I'm missing out on anything."

Vegeta was still angry, but he let it go as he and Bulma watched videos from when she was a little girl together. About an hour into watching, Vegeta relaxed, especially since Bulma was so happy seeing videos of herself with her parents. He didn't think he had ever seen her that happy before. He smiled and took her in his arms, rubbing her stomach knowing that his child was resting in there.

"I think I want to get a video camera," Bulma told him. "If anything ever happened to us, I would want Tarble, Trunks, and the baby to have things like these to watch."

Vegeta kissed her forehead and leaned her against him. "Whatever you want."

* * *

The next day, Tarble came downstairs early to get ready for school and found his big brother and big "sister" asleep on the couch. He smiled and found a blanket, put it over them, and then decided to start making breakfast for everyone quietly.

Bulma and Vegeta woke up to the smell of food and found Tarble in the kitchen.

Vegeta looked over to Bulma. "Since when does he cook?"

Both Bulma and Tarble laughed. "Come on, Veggie. I had to learn to cook for when I babysit Trunks."

"Yeah, he's very good with him," Bulma said nodding.

"Well, I learn something new every day," Vegeta replied.

"So, why were you guys in the living room?" Tarble asked.

Vegeta eyed Bulma. He wasn't sure how much about herself she had told his brother or their son, or for that matter, how much she told them about him.

"Well, you know that I'm adopted," Bulma started. Tarble nodded. The look Bulma had told Vegeta that that was the extent of Tarble's knowledge. "A long time ago, on the same day you and Vegeta lost your mother, I lost my parents because of a car accident."

"I'm sorry," Tarble said looking away. He was mentally scolding himself for bringing it up.

Bulma just smiled and motioned for him to sit next to her at the table. Vegeta stayed standing and just listened to what she had to say.

"It's okay, Tarble. Really, it is. After the accident, my family blamed me and really didn't want me, but I think it was more because my parents didn't obey their every command. I never really saw my family much, even when I was younger. I never got to take anything of my parents into foster care, nor did I have any pictures of them. Well, apparently my grandfather passed away and I was sent all of those things. We were watching some home movies last night and fell asleep."

Tarble looked slightly confused. "So, there's more family?"

Bulma shook her head. "Nope, but that's okay. You guys are my family and I love you with all my heart."

Tarble smiled and hugged Bulma. "I love you too." This heartwarming scene caused Vegeta to smile and couldn't help but think that this little bonding time was just what they all needed.


	8. Surprise Visitors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ or the characters.

The next day while Bulma was in class and both Tarble and Trunks were at school, Vegeta went to go buy a video camera like Bulma wanted. He went for the best one the store had to offer. He had a feeling Bulma would be making great use out of it. This camera took DVD’s instead of film so Vegeta got two packages of DVD disks and cases. It was the least he could do.

When he got back home, Bulma was sitting in the living room studying for an upcoming exam. He smiled at the sight. He was so proud of her for continuing on with her education. It had to have been hard for her, but she did what she had to do. Vegeta admired her for that.

Bulma looked up from her book and saw her fiancé watching her. She felt warm and protected under his loving gaze and smiled back at him. “Hey,” she greeted.

Vegeta took that as an invitation to join her on the couch. “Hey,” he mumbled before placing a kiss on her lips. “I have something for you.” He was about to take the camera out of the bag, but Bulma stopped him.

She smirked at his confusion. “Wait until after I get my exam grade back,” she told him. “It’ll be a reward for surviving the test.”

Vegeta’s confusion left him and he grinned at her. “I can live with that. What class?”

“Art history,” Bulma grumbled. “I love art, but seriously, after taking this course, though less detailed, in college, I really don’t want to take it again. That’s why I should be rewarded once the stupid test is over. If I get a decent grade on it, I can skip the final which means I won’t necessarily have to go to that class and I can take the time I need to relax.”

Vegeta unconsciously started rubbing her stomach. “Isn’t it just the beginning of the semester? Why will this one test let you skip?”

“Because my teacher has a policy where we have two tests and our highest grade becomes the grade for the entire semester. I’m hoping for an A on this exam so I can just leave. I overheard him talking with someone saying that he hates teaching the class and hopes everyone does well so that no one shows up again.”

Vegeta laughed. “Sounds like someone who didn’t come to the university to teach.”

Bulma joined him. “Indeed,” she replied. She put her hands on top of his. “I can’t wait for this little one to be born.”

“Me too,” he whispered into her ear. “And I can’t wait to be able to help you with everything.”

“You won’t be saying that when the baby wakes up at three every morning to be fed,” Bulma teased.

Vegeta frowned. “Was Trunks that bad?” he asked.

Bulma shook her head. “Some weeks were worse than others, but everything was fine.” Vegeta said nothing. “Vegeta?”

“I should have been here,” he said for probably the hundredth time since he had been back.

Bulma turned to face him. “It’s okay, Vegeta. Everything turned out fine. And you’re here now. Sure, we don’t know how long, but that doesn’t matter. What matters is that you’re here and we love you.”

“Bulma,” Vegeta whispered into her ear, “let’s get married, like we planned. Please? Before I have to return to that bastard. I don’t think I can take it anymore. I want to be able to call you my wife.”

Bulma smiled and kissed him gently. “Let’s get married,” she whispered back.

The two of them looked longingly into each other’s eyes. Their moment, however, was interrupted by a knock on the door. Bulma chuckled when Vegeta muttered some choice words, and went to go answer the door.

“Hey, Bulma,” Raditz greeted.

“Hey, Raditz, oh and Jay too. I thought you guys were travelling. What are you doing here?” Bulma asked.

“My idiot of a brother JUST told us that Vegeta was back in town and we had to see if he was for real.”

Vegeta walked out of the living room and joined the three at the door.

“Hey, long time no see, man,” Jay greeted. “You look well.”

“Hn,” Vegeta replied. He was never really close with Jay. He only ever saw him when Raditz had invited them both over or when he picked up Juu from school back in high school.

“I can’t believe you’re really back,” Raditz said. “Hey, we need to catch up. Just us guys.”

Raditz gave Bulma a pleading look making her laugh. “Okay, okay,” she replied. “Just make sure to have him back before midnight.” She placed a kiss on his temple. “We’ll finish talking later.”

“Oh boy, did we interrupt something?” Raditz teased. He and Jay laughed at the glare they received for their insinuation.

Bulma rolled her eyes. “Okay, enough. I don’t want our unborn child to hear that perverted tripe.”

Both Raditz’s and Jay’s eyes grew wide. “You’re pregnant?” they shouted at the same time.

Raditz shook his head and moved his hair out of his eyes. “I’m going to kill my brother when I see him.”

“Oh stop,” Bulma replied. “Just go have fun.”

* * *

“So, what’s it been like working under Frieza?” Raditz asked. Vegeta was visibly shocked by the question. “Look,” Raditz said in a whisper, “we know what’s been going on. If you’re wondering how, well, all this travelling is part of our cover. We’ve been working for one of the rival families.”

“What?” Vegeta asked. He knew they weren’t forced into the mob and was pissed that they considered willingly becoming a part of it.

“It’s not what you think, Vegeta,” Jay said in a hushed tone. “We only do scouting work for new territory. None of the other families know us and our boss is fine with whenever we want to quit. He’s been wanting to take Frieza down for a while and he knew you were our friend and forced into it. That’s why he’s so cool about letting us in and out. He feels that no one should be forced into that line of work and he knows we want to help you get out. He’ll give us the resources we need.”

“Why? How?” Vegeta asked.

“You let us worry about that,” Raditz told him. “You’ve been through enough and we’d hate for it to get back to the cops that you had anything to do with it. If you can provide a location on Frieza, then our boss will take care of the rest. And don’t worry about him or who he is. He’s great at cover ups.”

“You said to just give a location, right? And then I’ll be free of Frieza and be able to enjoy my life with my family?” The two boys nodded. “Frieza is travelling. Most likely he’s visiting his family. He lives in the uptown district in the capital.”

“Interesting. That actually narrows it down, Vegeta,” Raditz told him. “Our boss had about twenty locations where he could be and that district was one of them. Everything will be fine.”

If only that were true. Vegeta started to feel relaxed, but there was someone who had overheard the conversation.

_I bet Zarbon will find this just as interesting as I do._


	9. Making Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ or the characters.

“So, my little spy, what did you find out?” Zarbon asked.

“Well, the brat is plotting against the boss with some of the Iceberg’s men,” the spy replied.

Zarbon smirked. “Really? I knew that boy couldn’t be trusted. Thank you, Cui. That was just the kind of info I was hoping to hear.”

“If I may be so bold,” Cui started, “are you going to use this information right away?”

Zarbon shook his head. “Frieza is still in Greenland visiting his father,” he explained. “He’s going to want to handle this personally. Besides…” he looked out the window at the people walking around the city “…it will be fun to watch him get comfortable with his new life, only to have it ripped away again, this time A LOT more aggressively.”

* * *

Bulma came home from her class and Vegeta smirked at her. “What’s the verdict?”

Bulma smiled and handed him her test. “You tell me.”

He looked at the test and saw her grade, an A, just like she had hoped for. “Looks like you’re done with the class. Congratulations on the A.”

Bulma laughed. “Thank goodness.”

Vegeta got up and took out the gift bag from behind the couch. “This is for you,” he told her.

Bulma took the bag from him and took everything out. She couldn’t help but get teary-eyed. “Oh Vegeta, it’s wonderful,” she said through her tears. Vegeta chuckled. Sometimes her hormones got the better of her.

He took her in his arms. “I’m glad you like it.”

“Like it? I love it,” Bulma said. She looked up at him. “I love you.”

Vegeta smiled and bent down to kiss her. He put his hand behind her head and pulled her in closer while nibbling on her lower lip, earning a small gasp from her.

“Um, mom…dad…?”

Bulma and Vegeta broke apart, both blushing. They looked over to their stunned son and Vegeta’s equally stunned brother.

“Um, I was on my way home from school and picked up Trunks,” Tarble explained. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay, sweetie. Thanks for picking him up,” Bulma replied, holding her arms open for her son. Trunks happily accepted her invitation. “How was school?”

Trunks smiled up at her. “We had a spelling test today and I got an A. Uncle Tarble helped me study.”

Bulma smiled over at Tarble and mouthed “thank you.” Tarble returned her smile and nodded.

“I think we should go out and celebrate,” Vegeta suggested.

“I agree,” Bulma responded. “And…” she took out the video camera “…we can record everything on this.”

“A video camera?” Tarble asked.

“Uh-huh. Your brother bought it.”

“Yay!” Trunks exclaimed. “Can we go to the park?”

“I don’t see why not,” Bulma answered. She looked over to Vegeta.

He shrugged his indifference. “Let’s go.”

* * *

They all took turns using the video camera, to make sure everyone got caught on camera. When Trunks got hold of the camera though, he could NOT keep is steady. Bulma and Vegeta laughed, knowing that everything would look like a blur later on. When Vegeta took control, he recorded Bulma pushing their son on a swing and Tarble swinging next to him.

“Tarble, how do you get so high?” Trunks asked, jealous of his uncle’s height.

Tarble chuckled. “You’ll be able to go this high one day.”

“But I wanna go higher now,” Trunks whined.

Bulma laughed. “Well, if that’s the case, then I should probably switch places with your father.”

Vegeta walked over to the swing set and handed Bulma the camera. He started pushing Trunks a little higher than Bulma was able to.

“This is fun!” Trunks cheered. Vegeta smiled. These were the types of things he always wanted for his brother and his children. It pained him knowing that at any second, it could all be over. He knew at this point that he needed to start seizing the day more often. That’s when he had an idea.

* * *

When the boys were ready to leave the part, Vegeta suggested they go somewhere else, but he wouldn’t tell them what he had in mind.

“It’s a surprise,” he stated when Bulma asked him.

When they ended up in front of a small chapel, they all looked up at Vegeta, thoroughly confused. Vegeta smirked and said, “We talked about this last week, Bulma. Why don’t we make it official now?”

Bulma’s eyes widened and her face gleamed with joy. Tarble grinned and looked down at his nephew who still hadn’t put two and two together.

“I don’t get it,” he stated.

“Oh, you will,” Tarble replied.

The four entered the chapel where they found a minister filling out some papers in his office. Vegeta cleared his throat and the minister looked up at them.

“What can I help you with?” he asked.

“We were hoping you’d be willing to perform a small marriage ceremony,” Vegeta responded.

“Marriage license?” the minister asked.

“On file,” Vegeta answered.

The minister smiled. “Then I’d be happy to, although you need at least two witnesses.”

Trunks elbowed Tarble and asked, “What are we, chopped liver?”

Tarble chuckled. “Could be.”

“Um, well, his brother and our son are here,” Bulma said. “That’s two, right?”

The minister looked at the kids. “Usually, we’d rather have witnesses who are adults, but I think just this once, I’ll make an exception. Follow me.”

Trunks and Tarble were sitting up front. Tarble had to work the video camera. It was definitely a different kind of ceremony. Since only two kids were there to witness the marriage, the minister decided to skip the introductory stuff. As he watched the two young ones, he could feel the love they shared for one another. He could also see in the young man’s eyes that he had been through a lot; he saw these things every day. He looked down at the marriage license to see their names before he spoke.

“Vegeta Ouji,” he started.

“Vegeta,” Vegeta replied. “Just Vegeta.”

The minister was confused. He didn’t realize that Vegeta never used his last name, being that it was the name of the man that had his father murdered and got him involved with Frieza. Unfortunately it was his legal last name and he had to use it, well, just for the marriage license.

“Um, well, alright then,” the minister said. “Vegeta, do you take Bulma Briefs to-“

“Just Bulma,” Bulma said with a smile, looking lovingly into Vegeta eyes.

The minister paused. He never met any couple that didn’t care to use their last names. He didn’t know that Bulma’s last name wasn’t her real last name, nor did he know that it was just her last name only because Ms. Briefs, though divorced, kept her last name.

“Alright, Vegeta, do you take Bulma to be your wife to love and to cherish, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?”

Vegeta nodded. “And beyond that.” He pulled her hand up to his lips and kissed it.

The minister felt a small pull in his heart. Knowing this man was truly dedicated to this woman, he continued. “And do you, Bulma, take Vegeta to be your husband to love and to cherish, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?”

Bulma smiled as she gazed into Vegeta’s eyes and said words that Vegeta thought she would have forgotten by now, words he said to her long ago, the words that bound them together all those years ago.

_“_ _There is no one I'd rather be with than you. There is no one else I trust the way I trust you.”_

The minister was perplexed. “Um, is that a yes?”

Vegeta and Bulma looked over to the minister simultaneously with narrowed eyes that said “what do you think?”

The minister laughed nervously. “Um, well, moving on…do you have the rings?”

Bulma paled a little bit, but remembered something. She had her father’s wedding ring with her. She didn’t know why she had brought it with her today of all days, but earlier she felt the need to feel close to him. Likewise, Vegeta had felt the same way about his own parents. He had the ring that bound his true father and mother, the only reason being that he wanted to feel close to them. Vegeta smirked remembering when he told Bulma that their parents must have met up in heaven. Bulma had asked him if he thought their parents had brought them together. At this point, he had no doubts about that.

Both of them took out the rings from their pockets. The minister spoke up again. “Now, Vegeta, you will take her left hand and place the ring on her ring finger and say ‘with this band, I thee wed.’ And then Bulma will do the same.”

Vegeta took Bulma’s left hand in his and caressed it with his thumb. He placed the ring on her finger, slowly and gently, as if her hand was made of glass. “With this band, I thee wed,” he whispered.

Bulma continued to stare into his eyes as she took the hand he placed the ring with and slid her father’s ring onto his ring finger. “With this band, I thee wed.”

Both placed both hands with the other’s refusing to let go. They jumped when the minister spoke up, as they had forgotten anyone else was there. “Then by the power invested me, I am happy to pronounce you man and wife. I guess I really don’t need to say this next part…”

Vegeta and Bulma chuckled. Tarble did too.

“What does he mean?” Trunks asked. He had never really been to a wedding before.

“Well…” Tarble started before Vegeta took Bulma’s face gently in his hands and kissed her. Tarble got enough of the kiss on camera, so he moved it to record Trunks’ blushing and nearly horrified expression. He moved the camera back to the newlyweds who were still kissing. When they finally broke the kiss, Bulma put her hand under Vegeta’s chin and placed her forehead to his. They reluctantly moved apart as they reminded themselves that the kids were still waiting on them.

As they turned to leave the altar, the minister said, “Go in peace.”

He probably would never understand how much his blessing meant to them, but they took those three seemingly little words to heart. When they reached their son and brother, Vegeta said, “Let’s go home.”

Trunks’ face beamed and he jumped up into his father’s arms. “Finally,” he said while laughing. Vegeta smiled and held his son tightly. His brother then hugged him from the side and Vegeta put his free arm around him while nuzzling into his son. Bulma joined in the group hug. They were happy and the minister saw the camera resting on the pew. Unbeknownst to them, he started recording the heartwarming scene. He figured that they’d probably want to see this moment again one day.

Before they turned to face him, he stopped the camera and placed it back down. It would be his surprise for them.

Vegeta looked to the minister, his eyes silently saying “thank you.” The minister just smiled and nodded before returning to the church office.

* * *

That night, Vegeta and Bulma told Ms. Briefs, Nappa, and Turna about their last minute wedding.

“Oh, I’m so happy for you two!” Ms. Briefs exclaimed.

“Thanks mom,” Bulma said sheepishly. She nearly got choked by her mother’s death grip hug. “Mom, need air, please.”

Ms. Briefs let her go and mumbled a quick “sorry.”

While everyone was talking about the wedding, Vegeta set the video camera up on a tripod, so that it would record every part of their celebration. He walked back over to the table but was stopped by his grandfather’s hand on his shoulder.

“Way to go, son.”

The two made their way back to the others and chuckled at how much the women were gushing over Bulma.

 _I must be the luckiest man alive,_ Vegeta thought as his and Bulma’s eyes met. Despite everything, he knew that everything would be okay; they would all be okay.


	10. Peaceful Bliss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ or the characters.

Vegeta woke up the next morning, completely at ease. The first sight he was met with was his newly wedded wife curled up against him after their first night as a married couple. He kissed her forehead and put his arms around her, pulling her closer to him, and reveled in the feeling of this quiet moment. For the first time after working for Frieza, he felt relaxed and content. Nothing could ruin this moment.

The slight movement woke Bulma up and she turned to smile up at her husband. “Good morning, my love,” Bulma said dreamily.

“Good morning,” Vegeta replied. He took one of his hands and entwined it with her hair. He kissed her as he ran his fingers through her soft hair. When he pulled back he smirked down at her smiling back up at him. “This can’t be real,” he whispered still smirking.

“Oh, but it is,” Bulma said while laughing. “It only took about six years.”

“Too long,” Vegeta muttered. Bulma laughed again. He would never get tired of that sound.

Bulma took his face in her hands and stroked his jawline. “You were worth the wait.”

“It still feels like a dream,” he admitted, “a wonderful dream that I wish to never wake up from.”

“You are so adorable when you get all philosophical,” Bulma teased placing a kiss on his jaw. “But you won’t have to wake from this dream. I promise.”

Vegeta nodded in agreement. This was one of the reasons he never returned home after Frieza made him the deal that nearly ruined his life. He knew that if he ever came back to this life that he would never want to leave it. Part of him thought it was selfish, but the other part was telling him that he deserved it after all he had been through. He decided to listen to the latter.

His eyes widened when Bulma’s stomach growled. He smirked at his blushing bride and said, “Sounds like you two are hungry. We did have a long night.”

Bulma playfully smacked him in the shoulder. “Shut up,” she said while laughing. Then she squealed when Vegeta picked her up wrapped in a blanket and carried her off bridal style into their bathroom to get ready for the new day.

* * *

When they got downstairs, they were immediately tackled by their son.

“Morning mommy, morning daddy,” Trunks greeted from the kitchen table. Turna looked up from the stove and smiled at them.

“Good morning, you two. I bet you’re hungry.” She winked and Vegeta and Bulma blushed. Trunks was blissfully unaware of the exchange as he ate his French toast.

“Greetings, newlyweds,” Nappa said entering the kitchen. “How’d you sleep?” He laughed when his grandson and now granddaughter turned even redder.

“Okay, if one more person says something like that, I swear…” Bulma insinuated. Vegeta chuckled.

“We have many more to tell, woman,” he whispered in her ear. “I’m sure we’ll be hearing it a lot.” Bulma blushed and Vegeta smirked and kissed her cheek. “Now let’s get you and the baby some food.”

“Sounds good to me.”

* * *

“For real?” Bulma and Vegeta went to tell Goku and Chi Chi next.

“It’s about damn time,” Chi Chi snapped glaring at Vegeta.

Bulma frowned. “Knock it off, Chi Chi. You have no idea what’s actually going on.”

“What is there to know?” she asked, not buying it.

Goku looked over to the newlyweds and they nodded at him. “Look, Chi Chi, some crime lord kidnapped Bulma and Tarble six years ago and Vegeta traded his services for their lives. That’s why he hasn’t been around.”

Chi Chi’s mouth hung opened and the guilt immediately set in. She looked sheepishly to her friends and apologized for how she had been acting when it came to Vegeta. Vegeta told her it didn’t matter and then that conversation was replaced with a happier one.

“I can’t believe you found a minister to marry you two,” Chi Chi stated. “They didn’t have a problem with you having a kid and being pregnant.”

Bulma chuckled. “It just goes to show you that not everyone is so judgmental.”

“I wish we could have been there,” Goku said. “I would have loved to see it.”

“You can,” Vegeta told him. “Tarble got the whole wedding on tape.”

“We’d love to see it,” Chi Chi replied excitedly.

Bulma smiled. “I guess we’ll have to bring the tape over sometime.”

Chi Chi got up to hug her friend. “You better.”

While the girls chatted a bit about the wedding, Goku went over to Vegeta and patted him on the back.

“Good job, buddy,” he said. Vegeta smirked and chuckled. Leave it to Goku to get all sentimental. “By the way, I spoke to Raditz and he told me what’s going on.” Vegeta tensed a little bit, but he listened to what Goku had to say. “Whatever you guys need, we are here for you.”

“Thank you,” Vegeta whispered. Goku nodded.

“Anytime.”

* * *

A week passed by and things were very peaceful. Now it was time for a few doctors’ appointments. The first of the week was Tarble’s appointment with his new doctor and Vegeta was pleased with what she had to say.

“Your condition has gotten to the point where it is manageable,” she told him. “For the most part, it’s just like asthma now. You’ll just need an inhaler to keep with you in case you overdo it and just a couple of medications. If nothing goes wrong, the next time I’ll see you will be two months for a check-up. Sound good?”

Vegeta smiled when he saw Tarble’s face light up. He, himself, felt like a giant weight had been lifted from his shoulders. His brother was healthier than he had ever been. It was a good thing that he had that other guy lose his license. He was willing to put a twelve year old through unnecessary surgery that could have killed him. At least now he could grow up with minimal problems and live the rest of his life without worrying about being taken away.

“I can’t believe it, Veggie,” Tarble sighed. “I mean, just a few weeks ago I was afraid that I was going to die. Out of nowhere, I just have to be careful, but the condition isn’t fatal. How is that possible?”

Vegeta smirked down at him. “If I had to guess, I’d say our mother is taking excellent care of us, squirt.”

Tarble smiled and hugged his older brother. “I love you, Veggie,” he whispered.

Vegeta snaked his arm around his brother’s back and said, “I love you too, and that will never change.”

Later in the week, Bulma and Vegeta snuck off to her obstetrician for the first sonogram. They hadn’t told Trunks or Tarble yet, but they were planning on it after they got home from the appointment.

“Alright, do you two see this right here?” the obstetrician asked. Both Bulma and Vegeta nodded. “That’s your baby.” Bulma’s eyes glistened with tears of happiness and she looked up to Vegeta who was wearing his usual prideful smirk. The obstetrician smiled and left the couple alone for a moment.

Vegeta placed a gentle kiss atop Bulma’s forehead. “It’s moments like these I love the most,” Vegeta whispered in her ear.

“Me too,” Bulma replied. She leaned against him and looked back to the screen. “I know I went through this once before, but it always just mesmerizes me. We made that, Vegeta.”

He squeezed her hand tighter. “I know. I can’t believe it either.” Vegeta was amazed by the whole thing. He didn’t know what to expect from these appointments and part of him felt nervous, though he didn’t know why. Maybe it was just because the two months were almost up and he’d have to start reporting to Frieza again. He didn’t even know what to do when that point came. Frieza wasn’t stupid and it wouldn’t take him too long to figure out that he had married Bulma and they were having their second child.

Bulma sensed Vegeta tense and had a feeling she knew what he was thinking of. She started massaging his hand with her thumb. “Everything will work out, Vegeta.”

Vegeta nodded. He didn’t know how to reply. If everything worked out, he’d be free of Frieza by the end of the month, but that was only if the family Raditz and Jay knew pulled through. He just had to wait for the day he received the news. Personally, he’d rather kill Frieza himself, but Raditz made a decent point. If word ever got out to the cops, there would be no defense for him and he would be taken away from his family again. He wouldn’t risk that ever.

“I hope you’re right,” he said looking back at the screen. Holding Bulma close to him and viewing the little life they created made him feel at peace. _I promise to always be there for you,_ he thought to the baby.

“So, when are we telling them?” Bulma asked.

“I think we should tell the tonight,” Vegeta replied.

Bulma smiled. “Tonight, then.”

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of town, Cui was frustrated that Zarbon still hadn’t told Frieza what he had found out over a week ago, and he decided to go confront him about the stall tactic. It didn’t make sense why he was stalling like this, but Cui intended to find out.

“Zarbon, when the hell are you planning on telling him about that traitor?”

Zarbon smirked. “Anxious, are we?”

Cui pouted and crossed his arms. “I just don’t like that kid. It was clear from the start that he wasn’t trustworthy. I don’t know why the boss would even go for hiring a teenager.”

Zarbon grinned sadistically in knowing the real reason Frieza forced Vegeta to work for him. “That’s hardly any of your business, Cui. Know your place.”

“Apologies, sir, but seriously, when?”

Zarbon could not conceal his excitement on this subject. “The boss is returning tonight.”


	11. The Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ or the characters. If I did, I wouldn’t be writing fanfiction…just a thought.

It had been about four months since he had been away, two months longer than he had anticipated. _That boy better be grateful,_ he thought to himself as he made his way to the car that was waiting for him.

“Lord Frieza,” Zarbon greeted as he held the door opened for his boss.

“Zarbon,” Frieza returned monotonously while getting into the car.

Zarbon shut the door and made his way to the driver’s seat. He dared not look at Frieza at the moment as he could sense that his master’s trip home did not go as smoothly as he’d hoped. He also avoided talking. He didn’t know what the repercussions would be for delivering any bad news.

“How has it been here?” Frieza asked, not taking his eyes off the road. Zarbon faltered a little bit, but being the one driving, he tried not to make it obvious in his movements.

“We have had some trouble,” Zarbon reluctantly admitted. He was too much of a coward to lie to Frieza. “The boy is plotting against the organization with Iceberg’s men.”

Frieza huffed in irritation. “Oh please,” he mumbled. “Refrain from using Cooler’s ‘street’ name, will you?” Then Frieza smirked. “So, my little enforcer is planning a small coup. How adorable. What has happened since I have been gone?”

Zarbon knew he was asking about Vegeta’s personal life. This was the part he didn’t like. Zarbon hated Vegeta, but he never wanted to bring an innocent woman and children into the mess the mob can be, but it was his job as an informant after all.

“He’s married to the girl,” Zarbon reported. He noticed Frieza frown. “She’s about seven months pregnant now.” Frieza’s eyes lit up and it made Zarbon feel a little uneasy. “Sir?”

“How delightful,” Frieza said in a sickeningly-sweet, yet taunting voice. “He’s going to have yet another child…maybe.”

“Uh, maybe?” Zarbon questioned. He did NOT like where this was going.

“I have plans for his little wife, Zarbon, and you are going to help me.”

Zarbon tensed and gulped. Even though he wanted Vegeta to suffer, he never had any intention of his wife being brought into the crossfire.

* * *

Something was wrong, very wrong. Vegeta could feel it. Things had been going very well for him and his family and he had yet to hear from Frieza who was supposed to return two months prior. Part of him feared what that could mean. He had yet to hear from Raditz and Jay regarding their boss and if they had gotten everything they needed to take down Frieza.

As he stared out the window at the setting sun, he felt Bulma snake her arms around his waist and nuzzle against him. He relaxed only slightly as he took one of her hands and gently pulled her in front of him so he could follow suit. He rested his head atop of hers and let out a deep sigh as he closed his eyes and tried to take in whatever peace he could. Bulma smiled, took his hands, and moved them to her round stomach.

“Your little girl wants to say ‘hi,’” she said. Vegeta felt the little one kicking and smirked. He couldn’t wait for her to be born. When the doctor told them they’d be having a girl, they couldn’t be happier, especially when both Trunks and Tarble had wanted them to have a girl.

_“You’re pregnant?” Tarble asked after his older brother and sister-in-law told them the news._

_Bulma giggled at Tarble’s surprised reaction. “Yup,” she replied happily cuddling closer to Vegeta._

_“Pregnant means having a baby, right?” Trunks asked. Vegeta nodded over to his son. “Yay, I’m going to have a baby sister.”_

_“Or brother,” Bulma stated._

_“But it would be cool to have a little niece,” Tarble responded._

_Bulma looked up to Vegeta who looked just as confused as she was._

_“Why are you so interested in a little girl?” Vegeta asked, expecting them to want another boy to roughhouse with._

_“Because I get to be an overprotective big brother,” Trunks said._

_Bulma started laughing and shook her head. She knew, deep down, Tarble was thinking something similar. She caught Vegeta smirking as he thought about their son’s statement. He then whispered in her ear as he felt the baby kick, “She’s so strong already. Who’s to say she’ll need protection?” Bulma smiled up at her husband lovingly._

She was looking up at him the same way now. Vegeta gave her a faint smile, nearly forced, but still sincere. He captured her lips with his, but just as soon as they met, his phone went off with a ringtone he hadn’t heard in four months.

His expression darkened, and Bulma understood what that meant. Vegeta released her and walked away to talk business with his personal warden.

“Good evening, sir,” Vegeta said nearly gagging at being so polite with his boss. He just wanted to make sure he didn’t anger the tyrant with his family at risk.

 _“Well, isn’t this a surprise,”_ Frieza stated in amusement. _“Seems like a few months off has left you more submissive, eh, Vegeta?”_

“Yes, sir,” Vegeta replied looking over to Bulma who just stared at him blankly. Vegeta gritted his teeth getting ready to do something he never thought he would do. “I thank you for the time off.”

He could almost see the pleasure in the tyrant’s eyes, yet he hadn’t seen him for a long time. Something was definitely wrong with this picture.

 _“You can thank me when you see me tonight, Vegeta,”_ Frieza said suggestively.

Vegeta felt ill after hearing that. “I’m not that thankful,” he muttered, making Frieza laugh.

Bulma nearly gasped, knowing what the bastard must have said to her husband. How cruel could a human being be? She thought about the first few months of Vegeta being with her again and now understood why Vegeta was hesitant to be with her so fully. _Frieza is a monster,_ she thought, herself feeling ill.

Vegeta noticed her discomfort and sat down next to her on the bed, trying to comfort her even though she wanted to be comforting him. He put his free arm around her and held her close as Frieza continued talking business with him. Frieza requested Vegeta for a job. “Tonight?” Vegeta asked. “May I ask what the job entails?” Vegeta sighed and agreed before hanging up on his boss.

“Vegeta?” Bulma said meekly.

“Do not ask questions, Bulma,” Vegeta ordered, his voice laced with concern. “Never ask questions about the business. If anything were to go awry, you can’t know anything. I would never put you in that position.”

“Then I won’t ask,” Bulma said reassuringly before kissing him on the cheek. “Please, be careful, Vegeta.”

Vegeta looked over to her with sad and frightened eyes. Going out tonight with Frieza back in town was the last thing Vegeta wanted to do. “Please, do not go anywhere alone tonight.”

“I wasn’t planning on it, though your parents wanted to go out to a restaurant, although I’m not feeling very well.”

Vegeta nodded. “Then get some rest. I’ll be back tonight.” Vegeta forced her to lie down on the bed and pulled the covers over her. “Be safe.”

Bulma smiled at him, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. “I will be, love.”

* * *

Vegeta got to his car, and called the only person he could think of.

 _“Gohan, put that down. It’s hot,”_ he heard his best friend say over the phone. _“Hello?”_

“Kakarot, did you mean it when you said whatever we needed, you would help?” Vegeta asked.

 _“Of course,”_ Goku said seriously. _“What’s up?”_

“Can you come stay with Bulma tonight?” Vegeta asked. “My grandparents are taking everyone out tonight and she isn’t feeling well. Frieza’s back in town. I don’t feel good leaving her here by herself.”

 _“I’m already out the door,”_ Goku answered. Vegeta heard his house door shut for good measure.

“Thank you, my friend.”

_“Anytime.”_

* * *

“Bulma, are you sure you don’t want to come?” Bunny asked.

“Yeah, mom,” Bulma replied clutching her head. Even though she had rested for a good hour, she still felt ill. “I’m just not feeling all too great.”

“Are you okay, mama?” Trunks asked in concern.

Bulma ruffled his hair a bit. “Yeah, baby,” she cooed. “I’m fine. Just tired, I guess.”

“Maybe you ate something funny,” Tarble suggested. “That happens to me whenever I get school lunch.” Bulma chuckled and nodded.

“Perhaps,” she replied. “Anyway, I’ll just make something here. Go out and enjoy yourselves.”

“Well, if you’re sure.”

Bulma watched at the others leave from the door. After they drove off, she went back inside and locked the door. She was nervous about being home by herself now that her former kidnapper was lurking around, so for her own peace of mind, she went around the house to lock all the windows. Before locking the last window, she felt a sharp pang in her stomach which lasted for a short time.

 _W-what the heck was that?_ she though, feeling panicked.

She walked away from the window and into the living room where she had left her book on pregnancy. _I have a feeling, but it’s too early._ Moments later, pain registered yet again. She ran into the kitchen to grab the phone and dialed the number to her obstetrician. While it was ringing, she turned and faced the window she had yet to lock and gasped. It was opened.

“I would hang up if I were you,” a familiar voice rang in her ears.

Bulma froze in fear. Not only was she going into labor, but now her husband’s boss was there standing right behind her.

 _“Hello?”_ her doctor said on the other line. Bulma said nothing as Frieza slid the phone out of her hand. _“Hel-“_ Frieza hung up the phone and put it back in its receiver.

“That’s a good little girl,” he said menacingly. Bulma shivered when she felt his hand slide up her side. “If only we could make your husband this compliant.” Bulma still said nothing. She was too terrified to speak. She had no idea what to do. When she felt another contraction, she did her best to hide her pain. What was she going to do now that a mad man had her in his possession; and how was she going to give birth safely? And how the hell was she going to get in contact with Vegeta?


	12. Tension Think

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ or the characters.

Something was wrong and Goku could feel it. When he got to the house, he knocked on the door, but received no answer. He could have assumed that Bulma was being extra cautious, but something in his gut stirred making him think otherwise. He quickly moved to find another entrance and spotted the opened window. He paled, but pushed down his fear and got into the house. Bulma wasn’t there.

Goku panicked and ran over to the phone to place a call to the cops, but when he picked it up, it rang. _Please be you, Bulma,_ Goku hoped answering the call. “Hello?”

“Is Mrs. Bulma Ouji available? She tried to contact me earlier.”

“Who is this?” Goku asked.

“Her obstetrician,” the doctor replied. “Now is she there? It’s important that I know why she called.”

“What time did she call you?”

“I’m sorry, sir, but I must oblige to doctor-patient confidentiality.”

“Please,” Goku begged, “she’s not here. I just need to know what time she called. My family was her foster family for a while and she’s my best friend’s wife. She’s like a sister to me. Please…”

The obstetrician thought it over a bit. “Okay,” she said reluctantly. “She called around eight thirty.” Goku looked over at the clock. That had been fifteen minutes ago. “I’m not sure if you know this, but how was Bulma feeling today?”

“Huh?” Goku questioned. “Oh, well Vegeta said she wasn’t feeling well and asked me to come over to look out for her while he was…at work. Why?”

“Because Bulma called my emergency number,” she replied sounding worried. “Sir, where is she? I think she might be in labor.”

Goku’s eyes widened. _Oh shit._ “I have to go,” he said quickly hanging up the phone. He then dialed the number for the police department.

 _“Officer Salza,”_ the officer greeted. _“How may I help you?”_

“I need to report a kidnapping. My friend’s wife was kidnapped by the guy my friend works for. She might be in labor,” Goku reported in a panic.

 _“Name of victim?”_ he asked in disinterest.

_“Bulma Ouji.”_

The officer stopped writing down the information and didn’t respond. _“Hello?”_

“Don’t worry, son. We’ll take care of this.” He hung up the phone. _I better let the boss know about this._

* * *

Frieza was driving and went on and on about how he got one over on Vegeta. Meanwhile, Bulma was tied up in the back, sucking up the pain of her contractions. She did not want her captor knowing what was going on. Zarbon noticed her pain, though. Frieza then stopped the car to switch vehicles, just in case. Zarbon went to get Bulma to take her to the other car.

“Are you alright?” he asked in a whisper.

Bulma glared at him. “What do you think? You’ve kidnapped me to get to my husband! What is wrong with you people? Vegeta did nothing wrong! His step-father was the one who got him involved! You don’t know how much we’ve lost in our lives…how much we care about each other…we just want peace.” Bulma started crying, the fear finally setting in. “Why can’t you just leave us alone? Isn’t it bad enough that he already lost his father to Frieza or his mother to a stupid illness? It’s not fair. He shouldn’t have to-“ Bulma’s distressed rambling was cut off by a strong contraction. Bulma cried out falling to the ground and gripping her stomach.

Zarbon’s eyes widened. He knew what was going on. “Zarbon, what’s taking so long?” Frieza snapped.

“The lady needed a moment to breathe, Lord Frieza.”

“Well, hurry up! We don’t need to risk being caught!”

Zarbon looked down to her. “Are you in labor?”

“N-n-n-n-no,” Bulma lied, not fully trusting the man in front of her.

“I’m a doctor,” Zarbon admitted. “I can help you.”

“You’ve helped enough,” Bulma spat bitterly. “I don’t want that bastard to know.”

Zarbon’s face softened. “The base is five minutes away. I’ll convince Frieza to let me guard you. I can help you deliver the baby.”

“If you really want to help me, call my husband,” Bulma pleaded, tears streaming down her face.

“Zarbon!”

“Come on,” Zarbon whispered, helping her up. “It will be okay.”

Zarbon got Bulma into the back seat and this time he joined her with the defense that he wanted to make sure she wouldn’t get away. The sooner he got her to the medical ward at the hideout, the better. Then Zarbon did that decent thing to do. He texted Vegeta.

* * *

Vegeta was about to take the shot and complete his job in the killing of the officer that worked for Frieza’s rival and brother, Cooler. At the moment, Vegeta didn’t know this information or the fact that this man would be helping him later on that night. Before he could take the shot, his phone vibrated, distracting him. Vegeta muttered a curse and took out his phone. He was surprised to see a message from Zarbon. It couldn’t be good; and he was right about that.

**Frieza kidnapped your wife. You need to get to the main base now. She’s in labor. I’m going to get her to the med ward when we get there. Take the back entrance.**

Vegeta’s blood was boiling with both rage and fear. _She’s a month early,_ he panicked. He looked back into the station and saw that Salza was no longer there. _Screw this!_ With that, Vegeta took out his encapsulated motorcycle and raced off to Frieza’s hideout.

While driving, he couldn’t stop his thoughts from racing. It was his fault that Bulma was in this dangerous situation. How could he have not realized she was going into labor? Well, he wasn’t there the first time, nor did he remember when his mother went into labor. Plus, Bulma didn’t seem to think anything of it. And now, Frieza had her. Zarbon knew, but did Frieza? What would he do to her if he found out…to both of them? He could put both her and the baby in ten times more danger just by denying them any type of care. Thoughts of his mother suffering after Tarble’s birth and her death started to suffocate Vegeta. He was too absorbed in his own thoughts that he didn’t even notice the red light he had just run.

However, he heard the sirens. Normally, he would try to outrun the cop, but he didn’t want to go out of his way, so it was better just to pull over. So he did.

“License and registration,” Officer Salza requested. Vegeta did his best not to react to his almost victim for the night. Likewise, Salza was trying not to bring too much attention to his worry when he read Vegeta’s name. “Do you have a capsule for that bike?” Vegeta nodded. “Good, then put it away and come with me. I’ll get you to your wife.”

Vegeta’s eyes grew wide. “How did you-?” Salza raised his hand to stop the boy from speaking.

“My boss is Frieza’s brother, Cooler, though that is his normal, everyday name. His mob name is Iceberg and he believes in keeping the mob business separate from normal life. He’s the one that wanted to help you get away from Frieza.” Vegeta’s mouth dropped open from sheer shock. “My loyalty is with Cooler. We are friends in the real world and partners in the business. Also, your friend called the station to report your wife’s kidnapping. He said she might be in labor.”

Vegeta got over his shock and nodded. “She is. Frieza’s right-hand let me know. It’s too early.”

“How much?”

“A month.”

Salza called into his speaker. “Send an ambulance to the abandoned warehouse in the downtown district. Use lights but do not, under any circumstances, use sirens. Have an obstetrician onboard.” He turned to Vegeta. “Let’s go.”

Vegeta nodded in agreement, encapsulated his cycle, and got in Salza’s car. For the first time in his life, Vegeta was thankful that he stopped to be ticketed.


	13. Innocence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters.

"Zarbon, take her to the cells," Frieza ordered harshly. "I will let you know when I need her."

"Yes, Lord Frieza," Zarbon said forcing Bulma in the direction of the cells, and also the medical ward.

He helped her get onto the bed and handed her a robe. She took it and narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm leaving for a moment. You need to wear that. I need to see how far along you are."

"You're not touching me," Bulma replied. "Not until Vegeta is here."

Zarbon sighed. "Just change. I'll give you five minutes."

Bulma reluctantly did what she was told. She could tell Zarbon really did feel guilty and was trying to help her. He seemed to feel guilty ever since she mentioned Vegeta's past. Bulma found herself wondering how a doctor who promised to save lives could end up working for Frieza who ruins them.

Zarbon returned and could tell what she was thinking. "I lost a patient," Zarbon said. "I am a good doctor, though, and I won't allow it to happen again." He walked over to a table to get some clean tools. "What she had, I had never seen before. And now, I must admit, I owe Vegeta more than ever. I just didn't see it."

"What do you mean?" Bulma asked.

"I couldn't save his mother."

* * *

Salza got Vegeta to the back of the warehouse and Vegeta shot out of the car. "Wait!" Salza yelled in a whisper. Vegeta stopped and glared at the officer. He was in a hurry. Salza threw over his spare gun. He knew Vegeta might have to shoot and what better way than with a cop's gun? It would never get traced back to him and Salza could claim he was just doing his job. He hoped that, by tonight, the boy would be free to live his life and return home permanently with his family.

Vegeta took the gun and nodded to Salza in appreciation before running into the warehouse. Salza chose to wait for the ambulance. He had the feeling they would need it.

* * *

"What?" Bulma shouted.

"He doesn't remember me and I didn't remember him," Zarbon admitted sadly. "It wasn't until you mentioned his mother and step-father that the pieces clicked. If I had known, I never would have told Frieza of Vegeta's treachery. Hell, I probably would have helped him get out of this a heck of a lot sooner."

Bulma refrained from asking how he could forget a kid with hair like Vegeta's. She needed to trust this guy right now and she did not need to focus on the fact that he had lost Vegeta's mother. That was not going to happen today; it couldn't happen. He was going to help deliver her baby safety and then they would all go home and live the rest of their lives happily. Just then, Vegeta stormed through the door, gun in hand.

"Bulma!" he called out in worry.

Bulma flashed him a soft smile. "I'm okay, Vegeta," she said right before she had another contraction. Vegeta was at her side in an instant. After making sure she was okay, he aimed the gun at Zarbon.

"If you do anything to hurt her, it will be your life," he stated darkly making Bulma shiver. She had never seen this side of him before, but she understood how much Frieza had hardened him and was grateful that he was there protecting her and cared so much.

"That won't be necessary," Zarbon said. "I'm sorry, Vegeta…for everything." When Zarbon said those two words, Vegeta felt his heart clench. He stared at him a long time before realizing that he was the same doctor who had delivered the news about his mother's passing.

Upon realizing Vegeta's recognition, Zarbon smiled and said, "I won't let anything happen to your wife and child. I'm not going to be the reason you lose another."

Vegeta didn't say anything. Instead he got up and sat behind Bulma so she could lean back against something and be more comfortable. Bulma tilted her head a bit to kiss his cheek. "I'm so glad you're here."

Vegeta nuzzled his head against her neck and let out a worried breath. He had been so scared to lose the woman he loved and their daughter. And if he was so scared, he couldn't even imagine how terrified Bulma felt. Things were far from ideal right now but, now that they were together, they both felt safer.

After another painful contraction, Zarbon checked to see how far along she was. "Alright, miss," he said confidently, "let's get this baby delivered."

Bulma nodded and clutched onto Vegeta in fear. He kissed her forehead and muttered sweet words in her ear in attempts to calm her down. Right now he needed to be strong enough for the both of them.

* * *

"Well, well, well," Frieza taunted, "look who it is."

"Cut the crap, little brother. I know you have an innocent girl here. You need to let her go."

Frieza glared at Cooler. "I will not submit to you."

Cooler sighed. "Frieza, if you were planning to keep father's business separate from the mob business like I do, he would have handed it over to you," Cooler explained, only angering Frieza more.

"So, father told you of our little visit, did he?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"Innocent people don't belong in the business," Cooler continued, side-stepping his brother's comment and bringing his attention back to the matter at hand.

"Why do you care?" Frieza growled, reaching for his gun. Cooler saw this and drew another police certified gun.

"I'm a lot better at this than you, brother," Cooler stated. "One bullet will be all it takes to end you."

A shot was fired, but not by Cooler. Frieza smirked as his brother clutched his shoulder and fell to his knees. "You should know not to underestimate my speed, brother. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a guest that needs attending to. My little enforcer should be back from ending your partner's pathetic life in a few moments." With that, he left his brother to bleed to death. Frieza didn't see Cooler smirking. He already knew that Salza was still alive and that Vegeta was here to protect his family. Frieza would be blindsided.


	14. Escaping the Predicament

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ or the characters.

Vegeta looked down at Bulma with eyes full of both pride and fear. Despite the situation, Bulma was able to deliver a healthy, yet tiny, baby. Her size, thankfully, was really the only thing to worry about. Vegeta knew that if Bulma were awake she’d say something like, “Well, if she has her father’s appetite, that won’t be a problem for long.” Vegeta smiled at the thought. All in all, they were really lucky.

“Congratulations,” Zarbon said softly, not wanting to wake the sleeping woman. “Your daughter is a healthy little one.”

Vegeta looked back to Bulma. “What about…?” he tried to ask, but he couldn’t get his question out.

Zarbon sighed. “Like your mother, this was a very difficult birth and there were some complications.” Vegeta faltered and gripped the bed, sensing and hoping that there was more.

“But?” he asked hopefully.

Zarbon smiled. “But your wife is a tough woman. She’s going to make a full recovery.”

Vegeta let out a breath of relief. _Everything is going to be fine,_ he repeated to himself over and over. He was about to thank Zarbon when they heard someone coming, most likely Frieza headed in the direction of the cells. Vegeta’s expression hardened, and he and Zarbon made a silent agreement. Zarbon would keep Bulma and their daughter safe. Vegeta would take down Frieza.

* * *

Frieza got to the cell only to find it empty. Staring confusedly into the dark and empty cell, he heard someone step up behind him. “Looking for someone?” Frieza went to grab his gun and turned around to face Vegeta who already had the gun aimed at Frieza. “Drop it.”

Frieza didn’t have much of a choice knowing Vegeta was faster than he was on the draw. He complied and threw his gun to the other side of the cell. “Do it,” Frieza said.

“Not yet.” Vegeta kept the gun aimed at Frieza’s heart, his eyes never moving from his tormentor’s face. “I want to know why you did what you did in the past to my father, why you wanted me here, and what you were planning to accomplish in kidnapping my wife.”

Frieza smirked. “We’ve been over most of this, but alright. Your step-father and I knew each other in college. He wanted your mother; I got rid of your father. After that, your step-father and I spent a lot of time apart. I was scoping out local high school teams for new men for my business, and something about you just attracted me. When I heard your last name, I knew you were the boy my old friend had been passing off as his own. He came to me, asking to do him a favor and get rid of you too, but I had other plans.” Vegeta’s grip on the gun tightened as Frieza continued. “I set him up. He wanted you and your little girlfriend and brother dead. He wanted you to suffer the same loss he felt when your mother passed before ending you. I had other plans and wanted you in the business and the best way to do that was to give you a choice on whether or not you wanted the two to live or die. And now here we are, my little enforcer and traitor. What do you think I was going to do with your wife? I was going to make you pay by taking her life and the life of your unborn child in front of you.”

Visions of his mother’s death flashed before Vegeta’s eyes and the rage set in. He was about to pull the trigger when Frieza demanded answers to his questions. “Now tell me, where the hell is she and where the hell is Zarbon?”

“I killed him,” Vegeta lied. “And Bulma is safe with Officer Salza outside.” Frieza looked shocked. “Oh come now. You didn’t think I wouldn’t send someone to check on Bulma after you gave me my orders. They called Salza and we ran into each other. He brought me here.”

Frieza glared at Vegeta. “Then he’ll arrest you,” Frieza lied. He knew Vegeta knew the truth, though, when he smirked menacingly.

“This is his gun.”

There was nothing else that could be said or done at the moment. Frieza knew it was over for him. He had lost and Vegeta would finally be free.

A shot to his heart ended his life. His body fell to the ground and Zarbon showed up behind Vegeta. Vegeta jumped when he felt Zarbon’s hand on his shoulder. He turned to face him.

“Relax, boy,” he ordered, “it’s over. Bulma and the baby are on the ambulance with Officer Salza and Frieza’s brother.”

Vegeta couldn’t conceal his surprise when Zarbon mentioned Cooler. “What was he doing here?”

Zarbon shrugged. “He tried to reason with Frieza to let Bulma go.”

Vegeta nodded and the two ex-mobsters left the warehouse.

* * *

His heart lifted when he saw Bulma holding their daughter, awake and smiling. She looked over to him and her smile widened. He ran over to her, not caring about anyone else around them, and took her and the baby into his arms gently. He kissed her in desperation, though now he was more relieved than ever before. He shed a few tears as the tension left him before he heard his daughter cooing.

“We have to name her,” Bulma said softly. Vegeta agreed.

“Bulla,” Vegeta suggested.

Bulma tilted her head in question. “Why Bulla?”

“It was my mother’s middle name.”

Bulma smiled down at their daughter. “Bulla it is.” She looked back up to Vegeta. “Do you want to hold her?” Vegeta nodded and took his tiny daughter in his arms. So, this is what it felt like to be a father. It’s not that Trunks didn’t count, but Vegeta hadn’t been present for this part of his life. Even though he was making up for it, he still felt like a failure of a father for not knowing much about his earlier years. This would be a fresh start for him and he would learn everything Bulma had done alone. Gently stroking Bulla’s arm, he made a mental promise to himself to never let her or anyone else in his family ever go through something like this again.

The driver spoke up. “We only have enough room to take the girl, her child, and her husband.” She looked over to Cooler who was being bandaged up by the other EMT.

“That’s fine,” Officer Salza replied. “I can follow behind with Mr. Freeze here.”

“Can you bring him too?” the obstetrician asked pointing over to Zarbon. “I’ll need a detailed account on the birth.”

“Can do,” Salza replied.

Vegeta watched the scene as if he were far away. The only people he registered were Bulma and Bulla. He felt so calm now as he held the two of them. It was then he noticed that Bulla was wearing a little, pink hat that was covering her small tuft of blue hair. He took a finger and gently touched her tiny hand. His heart was warmed when she opened her blue eyes and peeked up at him. “That’s your daddy, Bulla; and he the sweetest, bravest guy in the world. We’re so lucky.”

Vegeta smiled and clutched his wife tighter. _Not as lucky as me._


	15. New Opportunities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ or the characters.

Vegeta didn’t want to leave Bulma’s side, but she asked him to go watch over their daughter. So here he was standing behind a glass window, watching Bulla as she slept among the other children. He couldn’t help but think his little girl was stronger than all of the others for surviving such a difficult birth and for being in Frieza’s warehouse for the first hour or so of her life. Pondering his thoughts, he didn’t notice Cooler walk up beside him with his arm in a sling. “She’s a beautiful little girl.”

“Thank you,” Vegeta replied, though he was not talking about the compliment. “Why?”

Cooler smiled at the young man next to him. “Because you didn’t get into the business to kill.” Vegeta looked up to him as he continued. “You did it to protect that young lady and your brother. You had no idea what you were getting yourself into when you agreed. Their safety was all that mattered. If you had known what your life was going to be turned into at the time, you would have seen it wasn’t a fair trade.”

“Even so, I would have still gone with him if it meant that Bulma and Tarble would go free,” Vegeta replied. “My family means the world to me.”

“And that’s why you don’t belong in that world,” Cooler responded. “Family doesn’t exist.” He pointed to his shoulder. “This was from trying to reason with him to let the innocent ones go free, but he always wanted to be right and took orders from no one. That’s how he ended up in the business. He wanted power. Everything else always came second, even when he forced me into the business.”

“What?” Vegeta asked in shock.

Cooler nodded. “Like you, I was in love with a girl I had known for years and we had finally started dating in college. It was around the time Frieza started the business and he decided that he wanted me involved. You see, when we were younger and me being the oldest, my father bred me to take over the family business, a _legitimate_ business. Frieza wanted the resources and I was already learning to run the business as a vice-president. He had done something similar to me, kidnapping my girlfriend to try to force my hand when I said ‘no’ the first time. I agreed to join the business and he let her go.”

“So you worked for him so he could have the business?” Vegeta inquired, intrigued by how Cooler managed to get out from his brother’s hold.

Cooler frowned and sighed. “No,” he said shaking his head. “I did something far different than what my brother requested. I joined the mob, but as a rival, and used a fake name to avoid mixing the mob with Freeze Corp. When I betrayed him, he…took her.” The two stood in silence for a while before Cooler regained his composure and continued on with his story. “I wanted revenge, but I didn’t have it in me to kill my own brother. Like you, family means the world to me too, so I did something else. I told my father everything about what Frieza intended to do with the business. He gave Frieza a challenge that he never thought he would meet, to make over twenty billion dollars in business deals and then he would reconsider. Somehow he did it, and the trip he left on was to go back to Greenland and get my father to concede.”

“Hn, no offense to you or your father, but Frieza’s an idiot,” Vegeta grumbled making Cooler laugh.

“No offense taken,” Cooler answered. “I understand how hard this must have been for you. When Salza called me and told me your wife was in labor, I just stopped thinking and ran in there without a plan. I guess I’m not too bright either.”

“How did you get involved with Salza?” Vegeta asked. “I mean, he’s a cop.”

“He was the brother of the girl I dated, and my very best friend,” Cooler explained. “He told me he’d help me run the business as long as we did it pretty much legally. We never killed anyone or hired an enforcer unless it was self-defense. We only used the guns registered to him as a cop, so he could file the reports and it would never get back to me and ruin the family business. In all honesty, I’d rather not have to kill anyone, but my brother made it very difficult, as I’m sure you can imagine.”

Vegeta nodded. He couldn’t imagine being related to a creep like Frieza. Part of him couldn’t believe that he would hurt his own brother that way, by taking the woman he loved away. He guessed that’s what made it easier for Frieza to use Bulma against him. He was so thankful that this whole ordeal was behind him.

“Now, I’d like to offer you a position,” Cooler said, making Vegeta’s eyes widen with worry. Cooler chuckled. “Not in the mob business. In my legitimate business.”

“But I’m not a businessman,” Vegeta argued. “I don’t even have a degree.”

“I know that. I was planning on making up some papers that said you were an apprentice at my company for the last few years since the end of high school, and I’m willing to pay for you to get a degree. Also, I’ll give you full benefits for your family. Raditz and Jay told me about your little brother and I’m sure you’ll need all the coverage you can get.”

“Why? What could you possibly gain by hiring me?” Vegeta questioned.

“Well, I can sleep peacefully at night knowing that I’m helping someone my brother tried to ruin. I would also gain a reliable and hard-working employee. Besides,” he said looking to the little girl, “your family has kind of grown on me and I’d like to stay in touch.”

Vegeta chuckled and shook his head. “You’re crazy, but thank you. I think I’ll accept your offer. Also, how did Raditz and Jay get involved in your mob business?”

Cooler smirked. “They didn’t. They were working for me as contractors for Freeze Corp. because I was thinking of expanding. They overheard me talking to my father about Frieza and told me about everything you had been through. I pretty much told them what I told you and they said they’d pass a message for me to you. But they have nothing to do with the mob. I wouldn’t do something like that to them.”

Vegeta nodded, having all of his questions answered. The two went back to silently watching Bulla’s little chest rise and fall before they were swarmed by reporters that appeared out of nowhere.

“Mr. Freeze, there are rumors spreading all over town that you were shot by the mobster, Frieza. Is this true, and why were you even dealing with him?” one reporter asked as the doctors and nurses were trying to get some of the swarm out of the hospital.

Vegeta paled with so many people surrounding them. Through his time in the business, he learned to fear large crowds such as this. Too much could go wrong. Cooler noticed this and gave Vegeta a pat on the back and smirked with a face that said “watch this.”

“I do not mind answering all of your questions, but I’m sure you realize how much of a commotion you’re causing. It’s enough to make anyone nervous, right VP?”

Vegeta looked at him in shock. “V-V P?” he asked, unsure if he heard correctly.

“Oh, is this the new vice-president you were talking about hiring?” a woman asked. “He’s so young. But what is he doing here in the hospital by the NICU?”

Vegeta didn’t have to answer, since Cooler was answering the questions. Vegeta didn’t know why, but he felt that he could trust Cooler since they were so much alike.

“You see,” Cooler started as the reporters started to back away a little bit, “the truth is that Frieza is my younger brother.” Many gasps were heard throughout the crowd. “My father did not want his business tarnished by the mob, so when he retired, he turned it over to me. My brother wanted the company, but I would not yield. He got the idea to try to blackmail me with my workers, especially my new vice-president. He went to go kidnap him, but he was not at his home. His wife was there instead and she got caught in the middle right as she was going into labor which is why we are here now.”

The reporters seemed to buy the story and as more of their questions were answered, they left and Cooler and Vegeta were left alone again. Vegeta let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. He turned to Cooler to get his own answers.

“Vice-president? I don’t know anything about running a company,” Vegeta stated. “Why would you hire me as a vice-president?”

Cooler smirked. “Really? You know nothing of business? That’s not what your records say, Vegeta.”

“What records?” he asked.

Cooler pulled out a folder. “The records that state you’ve been interning at Freeze Corp. since you graduated high school that are going to get you into college.” Vegeta looked dumbstruck making Cooler chuckle. “Come on, we needed a cover story for where you disappeared to all that time. Besides, no one knows what to expect when running a company. There will be plenty of people to help you with everything. What do you say?”

Vegeta didn’t know what to say. Cooler was offering him stability for him and his family and he knew he’d be a fool to turn it down. Besides, he kind of just told the world that he was the company’s vice-president. “When do I start?” Vegeta asked smoothly, smirking at his new boss.

Cooler laughed. “I like you, kid. I’m sorry for everything that has happened.”

Vegeta shrugged and went back to looking at his daughter. “Shit happens,” was all he said before he heard his name being called.

“Veggie!”

Vegeta and Cooler turned to see the rest of Vegeta’s and Bulma’s family running up to them. His grandfather was trying to catch his breath.

“Those kids run too damn fast,” Nappa said panting.

“Grandpa, I’m the one with the lung condition and I’m fine,” Tarble teased.

“Great-grandpa’s just out of shape,” Trunks said. He ran up and hugged his dad, ignoring his great-father’s playful hurt expression. “Daddy!”

Vegeta picked Trunks up and hugged him. “Hey, Trunks. You okay?”

“Yeah, is mom okay?”

Vegeta nodded. “Just resting. Do you want to see your baby sister?”

Trunks’ eyes got wide with shock and awe. “She’s here?”

“Mm-hm,” Vegeta replied, facing his son towards the window. Tarble joined them with both Turna and Bunny. “Do you see the little girl in the third row, second from the left?” They all nodded. “That’s Bulla.”

“Oh, she’s so adorable!” both women exclaimed, crying tears of joy.

“Vegeta, where’s Bulma?” Bunny asked, turning to face her son-in-law.

“I’ll take you to her,” Vegeta replied.

“I’ll stay back here with Tarble and, what’s your name?” Nappa asked Cooler.

“It’s Cooler Freeze, your grandson’s new boss.”

“What?” Nappa exclaimed in shock.

“It’s a long story, but I’ll tell you later,” Vegeta said before rushing over to Bulma’s room.


	16. Adjusting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ or the characters.

It wasn’t long before Vegeta fell in love with his new life. Ever since Frieza’s death six months prior, things had gone smoothly for him. No one knew, other than his friends and family, that he was in the mob for a good portion of his life.

He found that he was actually good at his new job, as well as his classes for his official business degree. His life was finally stable, and that meant his family’s was too.

If someone had told him that his life was actually going to become peaceful, he would have laughed in their face. After losing his mother, years of abuse from an evil step-father, and then torment from a seriously insane mob boss he had almost given up hope. Now everything seemed perfect. He had his wife, his children, his little brother and family, and wonderful friends. What more can anyone ever ask for?

* * *

While Vegeta was sitting at his desk working on some homework, the baby monitor went off, signaling that his daughter was awake. He looked over to his sleeping wife and smiled before quickly heading towards Bulla’s room.

As soon as he entered the room, Bulla stopped crying. Vegeta moved to pick her up and sat down in a chair near the window. He gently rocked her while looking up to the sky thinking of his mother. He didn’t notice another enter the room.

“You’re good at this,” his grandmother told him.

Vegeta shrugged and said, “Maybe.” He hid his ghost of a smirk, though, knowing she was right.

Turna silently laughed. “You’re being too modest. Bulla is absolutely taken with you. That’s how your mother was with Nappa. It’s going to be funny watching her grow up. She’s so going to be a daddy’s girl.” It almost reminded him of something his mother said in her book.

_There’s something special about a bond with a father and his daughter. Your grandfather meant the world to me. Don’t forget to tell him that._

Vegeta made sure to tell Nappa right after he read it.

Vegeta smiled and placed a kiss on his sleeping daughter’s head and put her back in her crib. He knew his grandmother was right in her prediction. Even Bulma and their friends would always say that. He didn’t mind it, though. He was taken with her too.

* * *

“Good morning, Mr. Ouji,” Cooler’s secretary greeted.

“Vegeta,” he replied, reminding her that he didn’t like his last name being used. Part of him was seriously thinking of changing it now that he was part of the business world and everyone always had to be so formal.

“Right,” the secretary said nervously. “Well, your twelve o’clock is waiting for you in your office.”

Vegeta smirked. He had been waiting for this meeting for a long time and could barely contain his excitement. “Thank you,” he responded, entering his office and shaking hands with his appointee. “Let’s get this deal closed, shall we?”

* * *

“Come on, Vegeta,” Bulma whined. “What’s the surprise and why couldn’t the kids come?”

Vegeta chuckled. “You’ll see.”

Bulma was growing very impatient with this whole waiting game. Vegeta had been acting strange for weeks. He’d been going into work early and he would avoid her at night. When she asked him what was up, he would just smile and say, “I’m working on a surprise for you and the kids.” Only now, the kids couldn’t come with them. He made sure that someone was there to watch Bulla and that Tarble and Trunks were at Goku’s house playing with Gohan and the new baby, Goten, born a few months after Bulla. The suspense was killing her.

Vegeta continued driving and stopped in front of a large, white house that had both a front and backyard. “Vegeta, what are we doing here?” Bulma asked in curiosity.

Vegeta walked up to the fence and motioned for Bulma to join him. Leaning against the fence, he looked up to the house. “My grandparents took me here one time. They told me that this was my mother’s and father’s first home. I had no idea at the time that my step-father wasn’t my father and didn’t understand what a huge deal it was, but all things considered, it means a lot to me now.”

Bulma smiled sadly. “They loved each other. It’s a shame, everything that happened.”

Vegeta nodded and then looked over to a sign and pointed. “Bulma, what does that sign say?”

Bulma glanced at it and shrugged. “It says ‘For Sale,’” she replied. “Why? Can’t you read it?” Vegeta started laughing, and for a minute Bulma thought he lost it, but then she figured it out. “Oh my God, Vegeta. You didn’t.”

Vegeta grinned at Bulma and pulled her into his arms. “Oh yes, I most certainly did.”

Bulma and Vegeta laughed happily together as Vegeta removed the sign on the front lawn.

“I can’t wait to bring the kids here,” Bulma whispered to him.

He nodded, feeling the same way.

“Me too. Welcome to our new home.”


	17. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ or the characters.

_Six Years Later…_

Vegeta found himself being woken up by someone jumping on top of him. “Daddy, wake up,” Bulla whined. “It’s your birthday.”

“Five more minutes, Bulla,” he replied trying not to laugh at her pout. He smirked and pulled the blanket aside a bit. “You can join me.”

Bulla’s face lit up as she snuggled close to her father. She gave him a kiss on the cheek, making him smile. Vegeta loved his little girl very much. The past six years had been pure bliss for him. He was with Bulma and their children every day and the two of them were still so in love. There were no problems like there had been in the past. Tarble was in college, now on the soccer team, his condition no longer a hindrance on his life. He would be there in a few hours with the rest of their family and friends.

Tarble knew all about this day. The first of his birthdays Vegeta had spent with them, Tarble wanted a party. Vegeta, not being one to celebrate his birthday except that one time with Bulma twelve years ago, refused the party flat out. When Tarble demanded an answer as to why, he got his answer.

Tarble was upset for a few days, but bounced back quickly convincing himself that if not him, another child. It was the truth; no one could control what happened. The love their mother had for them was enough to keep them going. And after that acknowledgement, Vegeta had no choice but to give into his family and finally celebrate his birthday.

* * *

Bulma walked into the room to check on her daughter’s progress of getting Vegeta out of bed. She smiled when she saw them cuddled together, sleeping soundly. Without waking them, Bulma reached for her sketchbook and pencils, capturing the heartwarming scene in front of her. They had had so many since Vegeta had officially been free.

Everyone bought the story about him interning for Cooler, especially when he graduated top of his class for his business degree. Bulma loved seeing her husband so happy and in his element. She would tell him she loved seeing him do the “suit-and-tie kind of business.” He would just smirk and say, “I do too.”

“How much longer do I have to stay like this,” Vegeta said in a sleepy voice. Bulma nearly cracked up discovering that he had woken up at some point and kept his pose. She quickly finished her sketch and told him he could move. Vegeta sat up, waking Bulla up in the process.

“That was a long five minutes,” Bulla said seriously.

“It was more like an extra half hour,” Bulma told her.

Bulla shot Vegeta an adorable glare and said, “You tricked me, daddy.”

Vegeta and Bulma both laughed. “Yes,” Vegeta admitted, “yes I did, princess.”

Bulla’s face softened at her nickname and gave him a hug. “Okay, daddy,” she said sweetly, “I forgive you.”

Bulla left the room so her father could get up and ready. Bulma let Vegeta hug her from behind while she was looking in the mirror. She put her arms around his and leaned into him. “So, are we still bringing them?” Bulma asked secretively.

Vegeta nodded. “I think it’s high time they visit her and see where it all began.”

Bulma smiled and nodded. “Hurry up, then. Breakfast is ready and then we can go before the party.”

Vegeta nodded and reluctantly let go of Bulma after whispering, “See you soon,” in her ear. Despite finally being free, he would always feel like he had to hold on to his loved ones. He knew as time went on, it would pass; but for now, he didn’t mind.

“Count on it,” Bulma replied warmly.

* * *

“Happy Birthday, dad,” a twelve year old Trunks greeted. He was finishing up breakfast so he could go help his mother and grandparents set up the tables and chairs outside by the pool.

“Where are you going?” Vegeta asked.

“To set up?” Trunks said unsure.

“Not right now,” Vegeta replied. “We’re going somewhere.”

“Where?” Trunks inquired, but his question went unanswered as Vegeta went to go help Bulla with her shoes.

* * *

“Um, not to be morbid, but why are we in a cemetery?” Trunks asked.

“What’s ‘morbid’ mean?” Bulla asked.

“Uh, scary?” Trunks replied.

“But it’s so pretty here,” Bulla said. “Look at all the flowers. The ghosties must really like them.”

Vegeta and Bulma smiled to each other as he took her hand in his. The two of them felt truly blessed for their children and life.

When they stopped in front of his mother’s grave, Trunks and Bulla looked confused.

“Celia Ouji?” Bulla read, sounding out the words. “Hey, she has our last name.”

Vegeta nodded. “She’s my mother.”

Both children’s eyes widened. Trunks wasn’t as shocked as Bulla, though, since he knew of the story, but he was surprised his father was bringing them there. He never liked to talk about it, but maybe he wanted to open up for once.

“This is where your father and I met,” Bulma said, shocking her son and daughter.

“R-really?” Trunks asked.

“When?” Bulla questioned.

“Thirteen years ago,” Vegeta answered. “I was going through something and came to visit my mother’s grave. Your mother was standing right where we are now. I didn’t know what to make off it then and I didn’t react to well to a random stranger being here, but we had a connection even then.”

Bulma snuggled against her husband, remembering those difficult times. Things had been hard on both of them, but they survived it all. “Back then, I didn’t take to anyone,” Bulma told them. “I had lost my parents the same day your father lost his mother. I had been passed around since then between foster homes. I was even with Goku’s and Raditz’s family for a short time. I ended up with your grandmother’s sister before she passed away and that’s how I ended up with Ms. Briefs.” Bulma chuckled. It had been ages since she called her by her formal name.

“That’s a lot of death,” Trunks muttered. “Why talk about it?”

“Because,” Vegeta replied, “this was what we went through before we found each other. As you know, Trunks, my mother died on my birthday, meaning your mother’s parents did too.”

“We’ve been saying for years that they were always looking out for us and maybe met up somewhere and brought us together.”

“I think they did,” Bulla said with a smile. “Because coincidences don’t exist, right daddy?”

Vegeta picked Bulla up and messed up her hair a bit. “That’s right, princess.”

Bulma looked at her watch and gasped. “Oh, we have to get back. Goku, Chi Chi, and the kids should be there soon.”

Vegeta took his free hand and put it on the tombstone. “Bye, mom,” he whispered.

Bulla followed his suit and waved. “Bye-bye, grandma.” And with that, the family left the cemetery.

* * *

“Hey, Gohan,” Trunks greeted, fist-pumping his best friend. “Good to see you.”

“Yeah. Need help with setting up?” Gohan asked.

“Sure, let’s go.” Trunks smirked. “I wanted to talk to you about your girlfriend,” he said in a sing-song voice.

Gohan blushed. “I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he stated before the pre- teens headed outside.

Vegeta and Goku chuckled. “I still remember you saying that when I started going out with Chi Chi,” Goku joked.

“I remember nothing of the sort,” Vegeta half-lied. “I said I wanted to talk to you about your harpy.”

“Gee, thanks so much,” Chi Chi muttered sending Goten off to go play with Bulla. The two children decided to run outside and play tag.

Bulma and Chi Chi started giggling. “What?” Vegeta asked.

“Bulla’s already got the boys chasing her,” Bulma teased.

“And is already chasing after the boys herself,” Chi Chi added.

“Oh God, help me,” Vegeta mumbled before receiving a kiss on the cheek from Bulma.

“Knock, knock.”

The adults turned to see Vegeta’s Cooler, Salza, and Zarbon standing in the foyer.

“You’re late,” Vegeta joked with his boss.

Cooler shrugged. “Now we’re even for last Wednesday.”

Vegeta nodded. “Sounds about right.”

“Happy Birthday, kid,” Salza said. “And thanks for inviting us.”

“Of course we’d invite you,” Bulma said with a smile. “You guys are part of our family now too.”

“Speaking of family,” Zarbon spoke up, “how is the medication I prescribed your brother working, Vegeta?”

“Better than the other stuff,” Vegeta replied. Ever since the night Bulla was born, and since Zarbon started practicing again, Vegeta trusted Zarbon more than anyone else, which was surprising all things considered. After he opened up his own clinic, he became a personal doctor for Vegeta and his family, making up for not only Vegeta’s mother, but for the problems he caused the family while working for Frieza. Zarbon was surprised that Vegeta forgave him so easily, but he was grateful. “He’ll be here in about fifteen minutes.”

“Ah, that’s right, coming home from college, right?” Zarbon asked. Vegeta answered with a smirk. He was definitely proud of his little brother.

“Raditz and Jay are out of the country looking into some land so we can expand the company,” Cooler told Vegeta. “They sent gifts.”

“Probably more beer or rum,” Bulma muttered. “I swear those two are such alchys sometimes.”

“You should have seen Juu the other day when her brother visited her, Krillin, and Marron. He brought a girl with him too. Juu made sure he knew never to behave that way around her daughter again,” Chi Chi said to Bulma.

“I bet,” Bulma laughed. “Anyway, we should probably go outside now. Trunks and Gohan have to be done setting up now.”

“Lead the way,” Vegeta said motioning for his wife to walk in front of him.

* * *

“Hey, Veggie.” Tarble managed to hop over the fence and nearly tackled his brother.

“Hey, squirt. Damn, you’re getting strong. You almost knocked me over.”

Tarble chuckled. “Happy Birthday, bro.” Vegeta ruffled his hair a bit before joining everyone else.

“Where are our grandparents?” Vegeta asked.

“They had some things to take care of helping Ms. Briefs with the house. I can’t believe she’s moving back there.”

Vegeta’s expression darkened. A few weeks ago they had received news that Dr. Briefs had gone off somewhere and gave the house to Ms. Briefs so that he didn’t have to deal with selling it. _Talk about a fast escape,_ Vegeta sneered in his head. “It doesn’t matter. She’ll probably end up selling it if she doesn’t like being there.”

“He wasn’t very nice,” Tarble thought out loud. “I mean, he said a lot of mean stuff to Bulma when he found out she was pregnant.”

“I know,” Vegeta replied. “But that part of our life is over now.”

“Thank goodness,” Tarble said. “I’m really glad things worked out.”

“Me too,” Vegeta answered with a small smile.

“Uncle Tarble!”

Before either Vegeta or Tarble knew, Bulla tackled the younger boy to the ground. “And you said I’m strong?” Tarble joked.

Vegeta forced himself not to laugh. “Your niece missed you.”

“Vegeta, get over here!” Bulma called. “It’s time for cake.”

“In what universe is it cake before food?” Vegeta asked.

“In my universe, now come on you guys.” Who could argue with that logic?

* * *

“Hey,” Bulma greeted later when she came to hers and Vegeta’s room.

“Hey,” Vegeta replied putting down the report he was reading on the nightstand and patting the spot next to him on the bed.

“Kids are asleep,” Bulma told him, nestling against him. “And there’s still something you have to do.”

“What might that be?” Vegeta asked. Bulma smiled and took his mother’s journal off of the other nightstand. “Ah, yes.”

Bulma rested against Vegeta with his arm around her as he flipped through the pages until he reached the message for his thirtieth birthday.

_My dearest son,_

_You have grown up so much. I wish I could be there with you. I’m sure you have done so many great things and it makes me proud to call you my son. Happy thirtieth. I bet you never thought you’d get there, but you must admit, time really does fly. I hope your day will be full of joy and love. And there’s one thing that I want you to remember, Vegeta._

_I will never leave you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well, that’s the end. I had to give Vegeta’s mom that last word. I hope it was effective. Thanks for reading!


End file.
